Lost Girl
by PetersOnlyLostGirl
Summary: Neverland was meant to be a safe place. But how safe is it? She came here to save her sister and herself from the hands of those who hate us. But when everything goes wrong, she has to do whatever it takes to make it right again. Can she find true love in Neverland? Or will she be met with more heartbreak and pain than shes felt before. Based off the OUAT Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Drunken footsteps echo throughout the house.

Sh Mel, it will all be okay.' I whispered into the ear of my whimpering sister.

I hold her tightly, trying to muffle the sound of her sobs, stoking her long black hair in an effort to sooth her. We hide together, behind the locked door of our small room. It gives me the creeps at night. When the moon is high in the sky of London, its light illuminates our room, creating dark shadows that strike fear into our hearts. It's not the dark we are afraid of; it's who the darkness brings.

Our father was once a respectable man, the death of our mother turned him to the drink. Alcohol is a deathly substance, once I took a swig of father's cup; the horrid liquid burnt my throat and left a sickly sweet taste in my mouth I couldn't get rid of for hours. I will never understand how my father drinks it. It turns even the most respectable men into fools, into... monsters.

Melody, my sister, is like my father, she has his warm big brown eyes, but hers are filled with love and hope, whereas my fathers are full of sorrow and anger. Like him, she has hair as black as the night sky, long and straight. However she has my mother's smile and her heart , and like my mother she was beautiful. My mother died six years ago, in childbirth after Melody. I was ten, and I have been raising Melody ever since that day.  
My father's anger was directed at me mainly. I look just like her. I have her clouded blue eyes, her long fair hair, her smile, her laugh, her heart, her soul. And my father hated that. He hated me for looking like her, he feels like my life is one huge mockery, like seeing me is God's cruel trick.

'Sophie, will you tell me a story?' Melody asked me between sniffles. I looked down at my sister; her long night dress was sprawled everywhere. I tucked a small piece of her hair behind her ear.

The voice of our father was close. He'd be through our door soon.

'Our uncle, Killian Jones, is the greatest sailor to ever sail the seas.'

I could hear my father's drunken slurs edging closer.

'He is a brave noble man, whose hand was cut off by a devilish boy.'

The sound of footsteps grew louder.

'Our uncle bears a hook on his left arm.'

My heart was thumping in my chest.

'When mother died, our uncle left us a gift, a portal to his world. And he told us that if ever we were in trouble, or whenever we needed him, we should take the portal to the water and find him.'

I heard the key slide into the lock.

'One day, when you are old enough, we will go to him. And we will be safe.'

The handle turned.

'We will be happy'

The door swung open.

'And we will be free.'

We jumped up together the second we saw his tall brooding figure block the light coming in from the doorway. I pushed Melody behind me, and she clung to the bottom of my long white nightdress.  
He crooked his head around, examining the room, searching for us. When his eyes found us his thick brows narrowed. Pushing himself off the door he stumbled over to us, I pushed Melody further behind me, in an attempt to protect her from him.

'You' He gurgled, his crazy eyes darted between me and Melody. 'Why is she not asleep?!' He shouted stumbling closer towards me.

'She was.' I murmured.

He grew angry. I knew I made a mistake, but the anger boiling inside of me was too much.

'What did you just say?' He screamed raising a finger at me.

I was already a goner.

'I said, she was asleep, until you barged in here and started screaming you drunk pig.'

I heard Melody gasp, and then I felt my father's cold hand hit me hard against my face.

'You stupid bitch' He spat in my face and punch me the stomach forcing me to ball up in pain. I fell to the floor. He began to kick me.

'Stop it!' Yelled Melody.

His eyes fell on her, and he began to stumble over to her. He raised his grubby hand and she flinched back scared.  
I jumped up, in pain, grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a broom, and swung at him, hitting him right in the sides. He fell to the side slightly and turned to face me.

'Why you stupid little slut, you bitch you'll pay for that.'

Anger fueled me and I was filled with a different kind of strength. With all my might I swung my foot in between his legs. He fell to the floor clutching his man hood. I took a glass bottle lying on the small table in our room and quickly smashed it around his head before he could get up. It knocked him out.

I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath; Melody ran over to me and hugged me.

'Soph! Are you ok?' she cried digging her head into my chest. I smiled into her hair.

'I'm ok. Are you ok Mel?' I said taking her head into my hands. She nodded and smiled at me with watery eyes.

Never has our father raised a hand at Melody, and he has never beaten me as hard as he did. We couldn't stay here much longer. It wasn't safe. Soon father would wake up, and he'd be even angrier than before.

'Melody put on your coat, shoes and scarf, and pack your things, we have to go.' I said holding her at arm's length. She began to sob.

'Mel don't cry, please, don't cry' I said hugging her.

'Go pack.' I whispered into her ear. She went off to pack her things.

From under my bed I pulled out a big over the shoulder bag, it was tatty and brown, and big enough to hold the few possessions I had. I packed a few dresses, shoes, stockings and coats. I placed a picture of my mother within my things, a small locket she had given me, and the key to our freedom: the portal our uncle gave me. It was inside a small glass jar which was attached to a chain, so you could wear it as a necklace. I than ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, a few old bows and arrows. I know it sounds like a strange thing to own, but before all of this, when mother was alive, we were rather wealthy, and we'd often go to the country side, father would hunt with the dogs, and mother would sew. Father bought me a bow and arrows while we were out there, and I used them to entertain myself, in fact I became rather good at using them, even if the bow and arrows were too big for a young girl at the time. Now I had grown into them. They reminded me of the good times. And we may need them where we are going.

After finishing packing my things I put on my long black coat over my nightgown, my black boots and my long cream scarf. I put my bag over my shoulder, and Melody's bag over my other shoulder. I tied the portal around my neck, and I grabbed Melody, and pulled her out of our once safe house. It was an dump anyway.

We were free. We were going to Killian, going to neverla-

'SOPHIE!' A voice screeched. My face went white, I turned around to see my father running a good few meters behind us.

'Shit' I shouted. I hoisted Melody onto my back. 'Hang on Mel' I shouted, and I started to leg it towards the dock.

I ran as fast as I could, I sprinted through alley ways and dark corners trying to lose him, and for a while we did. I ran to the edge of the dock and pulled the chain off my neck and opened the bottle. I put Melody down so I could get the portal ready. I threw the portal into the water, and a whirlpool began to form. Mel held me tighter.

'Sophie, I'm scared.' She cried.

'I know Mel, I am too, but it will be ok I promise. I got you, we'll be safe and together and happy, I promise.'

'SOPHIE, MELODY!' he shouted.

Shit, he found us.

'Mel, on my back now.' I said hoisting her up. 'Hold on tight ok?' I said. I felt her nod.

Three

Two

One.

I jumped, but I felt lighter.

I couldn't feel Melody.

I turned around, to see my father clutching the back of her coat.

It was too late. All I could hear was her cry, her lips forming my name. I barely had time to react, and then I was sucked into another world.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! I promise I will try to upload every other weekened or sooner!**

**please leave a review an keep reading! I want to know what you think! You don't need an account to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs filled with water as I fell into a dark world. _Think Sophie think, where are you._ Total darkness surrounded me, _water, you're in water._ I kicked and pushed my legs with all my might, trying hard to reach the surface.

And then, sunlight. Warm bright sunlight that coated my face in a safe heat. My legs were working hard to keep me up and my arms where holding on tight to what I had managed to bring with me. It was like my body was working but I wasnt. Water soon erupted from my lungs in the form of coughs. I tried to look around, to see where I was. My head turned about, craning its neck until it saw a huge wooden ship with bright white sails. I opened my shaking mouth ready to shout when a shadow seemed to fly past me. My eyes followed it back to the island, strange I thought shapes had to be connected to someone or something, this one just came out of no where, like magic...

'Captain! There's someone in the water!' A husky voice shouted. I looked up to see a huge ship, and dirty faces looking down at me. I peered at each face. Then the captain came and looked over.

'Killian!' I shouted. I saw his eyes flood with relief and love.

'Sophie! MEN GET HER UP!' He ordered. A rope was thrown down to me; I held onto it and allowed myself to be pulled.

Once on the ship I fell to the floor, and shrugged off the two bags I was carrying. I looked down, sputtering and coughing, my hair and clothes were dripping wet. I felt a towel be wrapped around me, and I looked up to see the face of my uncle starring at me with his loving blue eyes. I began to sob and threw my arms around him. He hesitated before hugging me back.

'What's wrong lass?' He asked into my dripping wet hair.

'He...took...her.. .' I said between sobs. I pulled back out, and looked into his eyes, 'He took Mel.' I cried.

Killian's eyes filled with sorrow, then anger. He took his strong hand and used his thumb to wipe away my tears and caress my check.

'We'll get her back.' There was a determination in his voice that I believed in.

Killian knew better than anyone what my father had become. When mother died Killian came over, he was my mother's brother. My mother loved him so, but father hated him. Father would call him a pirate, a thief, a crook. After mother's death Killian visited us, he tried to be there for father, but he wasn't having it. Father went mad, and attacked Killian. Before our uncle left he gave me the portal.

I had never been on his ship before as a matter of fact I have never been on any ship before. It rocked gently and smelt of the sea and sweat. I looked around at all the men on board. There was tall ones, small ones, fat ones, thin ones, strong men who could easily break a log in half with their bare hands. There was even a young looking boy with floppy brown hair, he didn't look much older than 18, he eyed me up and down with a slight smirk, then caught my eye and began to grin. I quickly turned away. There were no women around, which I suspected, sailors believed women on board was unlucky. I hoped they wouldn't mind my sudden appearance.

'Come with me.' He said, pulling me up. 'We best get you into something dry.'

He effortlessly picked up my bags and threw them over his shoulder. He placed his hooked arm over my waist and directed me towards some type of cabin.

The wide oak door was pushed open and I walked through the frame into the cabin. In the centre of the room was a desk, and another door that must have lead into a bedroom. Killian shut the door behind him. I looked around the room, there was a small piano in the corner, and other chairs pushed to the side of the walls. I could also see empty bottles of rum sitting in almost every corner of the room.

'Now lass, I believe you need a good bath, you've had a rough day.'

Strutting over to the other door, Killian pushed the door open, and gestured with his head for me to go in to the room. I followed him over and walked into the room. The room had a huge bed within it and another smaller room to the side. The master bed was huge, with red sheets and big fluffy pillows.

'The bath is through there, I'll send Smee in it to fill it up with hot water, for now change into this.' He said handing me a red robe.

I shrugged off my wet clothes and covered myself in the warm robe, it smelt of Killian. It was a tad too big for me and hit the floor, creating a trail of red velvet behind me. I wandered around the room, and eventually found myself by the window looking out on the vast sea and Nederland. It was beautiful, lush and green, full of life, an adventure waiting to happen. If only Mel was here, she would love it.

'Miss Sophie?' I heard a voice. I turned around to face a small fat man standing by the door, holding two buckets of steaming water. 'May I enter and fill your bath?' He asked.

I nodded and turned back to the window, listening to the sound of the water splash in the tub. I let my mind wander as I stared out onto Neverland. I could see smoke rising from the forest, who could be the owner of that fire? The Indians? Lost boys?...Peter Pan? This island was so full of wonder and mystery, will Killian ever let me see it up close. I know neverland is dangerous, and fully of mystery and... wonder. I have often dreamed of this place when I was young, every story my uncle ever told me about this place I shared with Melody. Everything about this place appealed to us, the idea of freedom, of safety from the man we call father. Melody would of been happy here, she would of loved Killian. He was like our mother in many ways, and it would be great to show her that not all men in our family are horrible.  
The smoke creep-ed higher and higher up into the sky. Who was lighting such a fire and why?...

'Err miss?' I turned around startled to see Smee standing shyly in the middle of the room.

'Ye bath is ready' He murmured. I swallowed my thoughts and thanked him, while walking towards the small room.

**BOOM SECOND CHAPTER!**

**So what do you all think so far? I hope you are enjoying it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear back from you, what you like what you hate and what you think/want to happen next!**

**More to come! **


	3. Chapter 3

_'Sophie' she whispered in my ear..._

_ 'Sophie I'm scared, please come back for me.' I looked into her scared eyes, and stroked her black hair.  
_

_'I promise, and when I make a promise I never break it, ever' I told her. I pulled her into a warm embrace, 'Hold me Mel.' I spoke softly, 'Don't let go of me, okay?'  
_

_I felt her small frame being ripped away from me, her tiny legs kicking in the air, I tried to reach out to her, but I couldn't, my body stopped working.  
_

_'MELODY!' I shouted.  
_

_'SOPHIE PLEASE SAVE ME!' She screamed, her voice was so scared, so cold, so broken. Her screamed echoed around my head..._

I jumped up from under the water gasping for air and grasping the side of the bath. Water that once filled my lungs was being coughed out, and I smoothed my wet hair back.

'It was a dream, only a dream' I muttered to myself, as I hoisted my body out of the bath.

I found a towel and began to dry myself, careful as to not press down too hard on the purple marks that covered my body. My clothes were still wet, so I again dressed myself in Killian's red robe. I tried my hardest to pat my wet hair until it was some-what dry again. When I entered Killian's room I found him leaning against the window holding something in his arms. He turned when he heard me and smiled at me.

'Ah that's better, all cleaned up.' He said strutting towards me. 'Your clothes were still wet, so I thought instead of wearing my old robes that are clearly too big for you, you could wear these.' He held out his hand in which he held some kind of clothes.

'They were your mothers. I never had the heart to throw them out. She wore them when she was about your age when she was aboard this very ship.'

I gave him a confused look.

'Mother was here?' I asked.

Hook nodded, 'Ay, lassie, she came here once, but left for a better life, a safer life. And then she met someone, your father.'

My head sunk, 'A safer life?' I asked.

'Neverland isn't the safest place in the world lass. That's why I plan on keeping you away from the ghastly island and away from that Pan.' He spat out Pan's name like it was dirt in his mouth. Before I could protest or question him, he walked out the room, 'Just come out when you're ready.' He sighed, closing the door.

I looked down at the clothes he placed into my arms. There was a white blouse, a light green skirt, a brown corset and a dark green cloak. I hung up the cloak as there was no need to wear it, then I quickly changed.

I gazed into the mirror which was inside Killian's bathing room. Green suited me, just like it did for my mother. I rolled up the sleeves of my white blouse, making them into ¾ length sleeves, and I tighten the light brown strings on my corset. I lifted up my green skirt and peered down at my naked feet. There was no way I was going anywhere without shoes. I walked out into the main bedroom, and rummaged around until I found some shoes. They looked like they belonged to a woman. They were long lace up brown boots that stopped just under the knees, I found some small looking socks and shoved them on, they were a tad too big but after tightening them up a bit they fit fine. I was ready. I quickly ran into the bath room and gazed into the mirror. My hair was dry now and slightly wavy, it easily reached my waist. I smiled at myself. I looked just like my mother.

Feeling somewhat confident I walked through Killian's rooms and out onto the deck. The bright blue sky made me squint my eyes, and the fresh smell of the sea filled my nose. Strong men fumbled about the ship, carrying items; a few less stronger men cleaned the deck and sat about.  
'Sophie!' I heard Killian shout; I turned and looked above me, craning my neck up to see Killian waving me up to him on the Top deck. I ran up to it, feeling excited and adventurous.

As soon as Killian saw me, his mouth dropped. 'You look just like her.' He whispered. I smiled at him. 'I know' I said walking over to him.

'Killian about Melody, we need to save her we can't leave her with my father, he's a monster, and he'll hurt her or worse kill her!' I exclaimed throwing my arms into the air. Killian grabbed my arm with his hand and placed his hook carefully on my side. He sighed a sad sigh.

'Soph, we only have one portal, we need two in order to save your sister.' He sadly spoke. I wouldn't take this as an answer.

'We can get another one.' I stammered.

'Lass there is only one person who has the power to go from Neverland to your land.' He sighed.

'Well who are they, we have to find them and get them to help us.' I shouted trying to run towards the edge of the ship. Hook held me tighter.

'Lass, its Pan.' He spat.

I felt a wave of worry hit me. Pan this boy. He was the one who had the power. Of course it would be him why was I so stupid, he runs this place.

'We have to try uncle.' I protested. Trying to shake off his grip.

'No Sophie. You will not go out looking for Pan. He's nothing but trouble, do you hear me?' He shouted firmly.

'But Kill-'

'NO MEANS NO.' He screamed.

I shook, I had never seen him so angry.

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes.

'But Melody.' I whispered trying hard to fight the tears.

'I'm sorry lass. There's no saving her.'

I pushed Hook off of me and ran back onto the main deck, and back into Hook's room.  
I had to save Mel, and I would do whatever it takes to get her back.

I sat by the window in Killian's room and looked upon Neverland. On the island was the key to saving Melody, and I would save her. The stories I heard about Neverland depicted the island as a dangerous place. Sure I could shot, but in all reality if I was to set foot on that island I would most likely be killed. I'd be killed by some natural thing, or Pan would slice my throat. I gulped. It wasn't a nice thought; the idea of it sent shivers down my spine.

If I was going to survive on that island I needed to be able to fight, to fend for myself.

'Sophie' I heard Killian say behind me.

'What.' I replied coldly.

He sighed and sat next to me. I continued to stare out of the window. Refusing to look at him.

'Listen lassie, I want melody here too. I do, more than anything, but we have to think about this.' He sighed. 'We have a pact with the Indians.'

I turned to face him, 'a pact?', Killian flashed me a cheeky grin.

'Thought that would interest you. Ay, we have a pact; they may know a way to get ye your sister back, so I'm going to send some of my crew down to their camp. I'll be going with them too.'

'What if you get hurt?' The idea of losing Killian terrified me.  
He laughed to himself.

'Lass if anyone knows this island as well as Pan it's me, besides I'm brilliant with a sword.' He laughs mimicking a sword fight with his good arm. There was an opportunity to bring up the idea of me learning how to fight.

'Uncle, I want to learn to fight.'  
He gave me a shocked look, and then his stern face softens up.

'Ay, just like your mother.' He whispered lifting up my chin with his hook, 'my mother?' I said holding his hooked stump.

'You've got her spirit, I taught her how to fight too, she had a talent for it, and she was such a good shot with the bow and arrow too.' He smiled to himself; I could see the bitter sweet joy within his eyes.

'She was the one who gave me a bow and arrow, she made sure that I knew how to use it, it never made sense to me, I mean why would a young lady learn how to use such a weapon, but she insisted!' I exclaimed jumping up.

'She wanted to share her talent with me, she wanted to teach me!'

'So you can shot?' Hook asked, I nodded with joy, 'well then, let's see if you can fight!'

**_Well what do you think!?_**

**_Please leave a review I love hearing feedback! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian and a few crew members left for the island around a month ago, and the cabin boy has been teaching me how to fight. His name is Mark, he ran away when he was twelve to sail the seas, when he was fifteen he met my uncle who took him on board, now remains the age he was when he first arrived on this island, stuck forever at 18, it doesn't exactly seem that bad. He was an excellent swordsman. He told me his father taught him the basics and my uncle taught him much more.

'Throughout my time spent on the sea, I've learnt many things about sword fighting.' He said, spinning around counteracting my attack.

'And so shall you'.  
Our swords clashed, filling the air with the sounds of metal blades. I fell back slightly, and stupidly made the error of making myself vulnerable. Mark flashed me a devious smile. He saw his opportunity and lunged. I would not let my vulnerability lose this fight for me. I waited to the last minute then I spun out of the way, so that his back was turned. I kicked his back with my boot and managed to make him wobble.

'That's not fair!' He moaned, spinning back around to face me.

I flashed him a cheeky smile and raised my eyebrows. 'Life's not fair sweetheart.'  
He grinned and laughed. 'So you want to play dirty? Let's dance princess.' He swung his sword down; I raised my own sword to block his attack, and push him to the floor, he still held his sword.

He fell with a thump and began to laugh, his dark brown hair, was long and was sprawled out all over his face. He placed his sword back in his sheath and I too followed his action. 'Not too bad, for a girl'  
I huffed flicking my fish tail braid behind my back and reaching out my hand in an attempt to help him up.

'Is that meant to be an insult?' I asked, with my hand on my hip, he grabbed my arm and pulled himself up.

'Ay it is, indeed.' His face was a few inches away from mine; I felt his breath on my skin, his sea green eyes sparkled.

'Boy you best not be flirting with my niece.' It made us both jump. I turned to face my uncle.

'Killian!' I exclaimed, dropping Mark's hand and hoisting up my dress in order to run towards him. I threw my arms around me. He hand fell around my waist.

'Woah there, hello Luv, I'm glad to see you too.'

I broke away from the hug, eager to learn about his adventures. Before I could even open my mouth Mark interrupted.

'She's a fast learner.' He said patting my back, his hand lingered for a few seconds too much, and I think Killian knew.

He shot Mark a deadly kind of look, and I felt his hand fall off my back. I pretended not to notice.

'So what exactly happened out there, I haven't seen you in weeks. Did you talk with the Indians? Did you manage to find another way to get to Mel?'

'Woah woah easy now girl. I promise I will explain everything to you at dinner. For now I have to make sure this cargo gets on board, and see to my ship and men. I hope everything is in tip top condition Mark.' He said narrowing his brows.

'Ay, ay Captain.'

It turns out Killian and he's crew had gathered fresh supplies and other cargo from a port on the island. I sat in the crew nest peering down at the deck, watching the hussle and bussle of those below me. I allowed my mind to wander as I looked up into the blue sky. I wonder if my uncle found out a way to save Melody. I turned my head towards the island. There was something dark yet beautiful about it, it was intriguing, I felt like it was calling me towards it, as if something wanted me to go to it. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of it, Killian had a way to save Mel, and there was no need to go to the Island. My long blue dress blew in the wind. Obviously my clothes were dry. The bag full of Melody's clothes remained in Killian's room where I have been sleeping in while he's been gone. A small tune slipped my lips as I watched the island with content.

_'My heart is pierced by cupid,  
I distain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing can console me,  
but my jolly sailor bold...'_

A strange light began to flash in my eye; I squinted and tried to block it with my hand. It was coming from the island. I stood up and gazed out onto the island, trying to place where the light was coming from. Whatever it was, it was magical.

'SOPHIE!' I heard Mark shout. 'GET DOWN NOW!' I looked down at him.

'WHY?' I shouted back down to him.

'JUST DO IT!'

I rolled my eyes and began to climb down. As soon as I hit the deck Mark threw a cloak over my head and pushed me into Killian's cabin.

'Hey what on earth is going on?' I dug my heels into the wood.

Mark removed the cloak and locked the door.  
Killian got up from behind his desk, and walked over to us.

'What's the meaning of all this boy?' He asked, striding over to Mark, who was peering out of a peep hole in the door.

'There was a light from the Island, shining on her' He said pointing at me while keeping a cautious eye on the door.

'A light?' Killian quested, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his ringed hand against his hairy chin. 'You think it's him don't you?'

Mark nodded.  
The room fell silent.

'Woah woah woah, hold on a second him? You mean Pan? You think he was spying on me? Why would he do that?' I asked walking between the two men.

'I don't know. He's always been strange.' Mark said.

I looked at both men, with creased brows. 'Well I don't know about you two but I'm not sitting here like some kind of... of...codfish!' I yelled raising hands up. I went to reach the door handle, but Mark grabbed my hand.

'Sophie, you don't know what he's like. He has magic darker than anything I've ever seen before in my life.' Marks eyes filled with fear.

I knew Pan was bad, but how bad could he be, he was just a boy.

'How bad can he be? He's a boy; you're men, man up.' I said, barging passed them both back out onto the deck.

Peter Pan doesn't scare me. There is only one thing that scares me, not getting Mel back.

The sky was becoming pink as the sun set. Sun set in Neverland was beautiful and so was night. The sky would soon be lined with dancing and twinkling stars. You never saw these stars in London. There would be too much fog and smog in the air, and there was clouds and rain most of the time, when it was a clear night, you'd see a few diamonds in the sky, but other than that there was nothing. I walked towards the very end of the ship, and sat on the edge of it, starring at the sun setting.

'Sophie.' Killian said from behind me.

'What is it?' I asked, still looking out into the distance.

Killian leaned against the edge.

'We need to talk about this Melody situation.

I turned to face him. My heart was racing with anxiety.

'You found a way to save her right?' I asked.

Killian sighed and turned away from me running his hand through his hair. Oh no. That wasn't a good sign. I jumped down back onto the floor.

'What, what is it?' I wailed.

He turned to face me he bore a sad look that broke my heart in so many different ways. It was the same look he gave us when he left us with that monster of a father.

'They had nothing. We tried hard. The only other way I can think of is going to the fairies but they haven't been around in years Lass. For now there's nothing we can do.' He croaked.

_**Well what do you think?! **_

_**Leave a cheeky review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

I felt anger fill me.  
Mel, she was my whole world, I loved her to pieces. I would not leave her there to die! That monster of a father cannot have her!

'There has to be a way! Every moment she's there with him she's a day closer to death!' I yelled.

'Sophie she's safer there then here...' he began to say.

'No, you don't know what it's like there, its hell! I can't even imagine what he's doing to her there. Killian we need to save her, I made a promise! I'm not leaving her!' My head way spinning and tears were threatening to spill out my eyes.

'Listen I told you Pan's the only one who has that kind of magic. Our best and only chance is to wait for the fairies to return, if they ever do.'

'NO!' I screamed, a tear falling from my check. 'We have to save her, no matter what.'

Killian sighed. 'There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry.'

'You're just going to leave her there! Leave her like you left us before! Like you left her!'

My world shattered into a million pieces. I fell to the floor and gave up on trying to stop the tears from falling. Killian placed his arms around me and held me tight. I dug my face deep into his chest. I felt helpless. There was nothing that could be done. The only one who could do something was Pan.

I lay awake in the make shift hammock Mark made me. I no longer wanted to steal Hook's bed from him. My "bed" was located in Hook's office, but I had managed to tie up several sheets around it making a makeshift type of room in order for both me and Hook to have privacy. He insisted on me having his bed but I didn't want it. Besides I liked the way the hammock rocked when the boat moved. It reminded me of when I would rock Mel to sleep when she was only a babe.

Loud footsteps approached and the door of Hook's office swung open. I shut my eyes tight pretending to be asleep. True the night was young and normally I would be up practising with Mark, but given circumstances no one could blame me for sleeping so early. My breathing evened out and became more rhythmical.

'Smee, I just don't know what to do.' I heard Killian say.

My wall of cloth was opened slightly and I felt the warm light hit my face. I continued with my act. Breath in, out, in, out.

'Look at her, fast asleep. I never wanted to hurt her.' He whispered. I felt his warm lips and starchy face kiss me, and then the light went out.

'Captain, you did all you could.'

'Did I?' Killian growled. I heard the sound of a cork being let loose from a bottle, followed by long gulps. 'What she said earlier. I did leave them. I was so stupid.'

'Nothing can be done. Her poor sister could be dead for all we know. You saw the marks on that girl when she first came here, they were no minor hits. That man put her through great pain.'

NO. NO. NO. Mel is not dead. I wanted to get up but the sound of Killian stopped me.

'I know that.' Hook hissed. 'We could have looked for Tink.'

_Who is Tink?_

'That fairy hasn't been seen in years, who knows where she is.'

'Ay but she knows how to return to the main land.'

'She's long gone.' Smee says.

'I should have taken those girls the day their mother died. I should have accepted Tink's offer to have more portals. I was stupid, I am stupid.' Hook shouted.  
It sounded as if he took large gulps of something, and then the sound of glass smashing against wood startled me.

'Now now captain, best be out of here as to not awake the girl'  
and just like that, they left. I got up, and walked pasted the broken glass. I then tipped toed towards Killian's desk and grabbed the map of Neverland. I finally had a plan.

That night the crew drank more the normal. They were 'celebrating' their new cargo, by using it all up in one night. Killian drunk himself stupid, turns out alcoholism is something common in my family. I didn't drink. One: because drink is a vile thing, and two: I needed my senses for tonight.  
I sat out on the birds nest for a while. Looking down at all of the men drinking themselves stupid. I was so entertained with their drunken songs I barely noticed Mark climbing up next to me.

'Hey you.' He spoke softly, nudging me slightly. His feet dangled off the side of the nest like mine.

'Hey you' I replied, mocking him slightly, and nudging him back.

We both looked at the men bellow.

'Wont you join us for a drink?' He asked with a cheeky smile, holding up a bottle of what looked like rum.

I shook my head.

'I'm not fond of the stuff. It reminds me of my fath-' I stopped in my tracks. I didn't want to think of him, or what he was doing to Mel. I had to bite my lips to stop the tears from forming.

'Oh shit' Mark whispered next to me.

I felt his big paw of a hand wrap round my shoulders and he pulled me in close to him.

'Don't worry about it. You're far away from him now.'

_Mel isn't._

'In the end it will be ok.' He said.

'You're here, and right now lets just enjoy that.'  
I didn't have the energy to argue. I merely leaned my head upon his shoulder, and left a calming silence in the air.

He leaned his head on mine. And the world was at peace for a few glorious minutes.

* * *

When the moon was high in the sky and all that was heard was the snores of drunken men I prepared myself. I changed into my mother's old pirate outfit Killian gave me the first day I arrived, then I covered myself in the dark green cloak he also gave me. It had a hood on it which I pulled up over my head; I rolled on a pair of my stockings and slipped the old brown boots on. There was no way I was going on that island unarmed. I managed to secure a small blade in a sheath to the outside of my thigh with some old garter-like thing; I had my sword with me and my bows and arrows. I also brought one of Killian's old brown bags and I filled it with fresh water which I put in one of the sailors flasks which they use for drink, and food like bread and cheese. I carefully tucked the stolen map into the bag.  
I was ready. I took one last look at Killian sprawled out across his bed. He looked at peace. The lines of stress and worry that crept up on his face today were gone, he looked younger and more innocent. He looked like the man I remembered before mother died.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered into the darkness as I slowly shut the door behind me.

I may be doing to single most stupid thing in my life. But I had to at least try. This Tink as a long shot, but I had to do it.

When out on the deck, I tiptoed over to the starboard side and jumped into one of the small row boats, I attached the lantern I carried with me onto the top of the boat. Carefully I lowered myself down into the water, it took a lot of my strength but after training with Mark, I could easily manage it. I took the paddles in the boat, secured them to the sides and began to row myself towards the shore. I watched as the Jolly Roger became smaller and smaller. Goodbye Killian and Mark. Hopefully we shall meet again.  
I had to save Mel.

**_DUN DUN DUN  
WHAT DO YOU THINK!?_**

**_What do you think will happened to her?! _**

**_Leave a cheeky review and tell me how you feel! Don't be scared I dont bite! _**


	6. Chapter 6

The boat hit the sandy shores of Neverland; I jumped out and began the pull the boat further into the beach. It left behind a jaggered scar across the smooth sand. A small set of green grass and bushed met the sand showing where the jungle meets the shore. I looked up at the tall trees that swayed in the night wind. The sun would rise within in a few hours, so I did not have long to venture far into the jungle before Killian comes. I took the lantern off the boat and then I turned it upside down on the sand so that it would not be swept away with the tide and that no wind could push it over. I pulled my hood up over my head, and pushed my hair behind my ears, I pulled out the map I had taken from Killian out of the bag, and held it near the light in order to see where I was. There was a placed marked 'Tink' on the map, I got my bearings and began to head off.  
I looked back towards the ship with a heavy heart, and headed into the dark jungle. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was not alone.

A jungle is nothing like the streets of London. I had mastered those streets back home, I practically run them. I knew London like the back of my hand.  
Neverland was nothing like London.  
It was a sea of green, it felt magical. However in the moonlight the trees left creepy shadows and the darkness made my teeth chatter.

I lifted my lantern higher in an attempt to scare away the darkness. I felt like whispers and shadows were following me. I haven't had enough sleep, so it's probably all in my head. I looked at the map again, and Tink's den was still far away, my legs ached, and the moon was low in the sky, meaning the sun would rise soon. Now was a good time to take a break, I have been walking for at least two hours now.

I hoisted up my dress and sat down against a tree. I starred at the map again, longing to find this fairy. It was my only hope. It was Mel's only hope.

From the corner of my eye I could see a shadow flicker. I was being followed. I knew if I reacted to it now it would be game over.

I slowly got up, pretending to have not noticed it, and turned away from it. I hid behind my cloak, concealing my actions. I removed my bow from my back, and secretly placed an arrow on it, ready to attack whatever was lurking in these jungles.

I carefully placed the map back into my bag and pulled the bag over my shoulder.  
Behind me a branch broke.  
I spun around, bow and arrow ready to be released, my hood fell from my head, and my skirt and cloak spun around in the moonlight.  
A meter in front of me was a boy.  
He was around the same age as me, maybe slightly older. He wore green clothing under long brown cloak. Under his hood I could see his dirty blood hair.

'Who are you?' I asked, my voice slightly wobbled at the end, but I still stood strong. My arrow was anchored on my lips. I didn't dare move an inch; I was ready to release the arrow at any moment.

He took a step closer.

'I said who are you!?' I asked more sternly, raising my bow higher.

He stopped in his tracks. I don't know if it was the light, but I could of sworn a smirk graced his face.

'Who are you?' I asked again, with a louder voice.

He raised his hands, and pulled his hood off his head.  
I got a better look at his face. He was a boy.  
In the moonlight his eyes twinkled slightly, they looked green.

'I am a lost boy.' He said finally.

A lost boy? That means...

'One of Pan's?' I asked, tensing myself.

'I was.' He replied. He looked so serious.

'What do you mean?'

He raised an eyebrow slightly. 'I was with Pan, but I escaped. I'm trying to get home.' He said. 'Can you please lower your bow?' He asked, reaching out his hand towards me.

I noticed he wore some kind of bracelet like things on his wrists; they were brown and looked as if they were made of leather.

'Why should I? I don't know if I can trust you.' I said.

He took a small step towards me and looked into my eyes. 'Believe me, I won't hurt you.'

I didn't know what to do.

This boy posed no threat; he didn't appear to be armed. Even if he was, he was just one of Pan's dancing monkeys, I could easily take him. Mark told me how I could easily beat any of Pan's lost boys.

'Please.' He begged looking deeper into my eyes.

I slowly lowered my bow, and placed the arrow back into its sheath. I still held the bow in my hand.

The boy gave a slight sigh of relief.

'Thank you' He said, taking another step closer. He was still at arm's length from me. 'What is your name?' His eyes shone. I don't even know his name.

'What is your name?' I asked.

He laughed under his breath.

'Suspicious one aren't you.' He laughed.

'Girl's got to stay on her toes at all times.' I muttered.

He looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

'Sophie. My name is Sophie.' I replied, 'and you are?'

He grinned.

'What a lovely name. I'm James.' My reached out and shock my hand, closing the space between us.

* * *

_**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE IM SORRY!**_

**_I HAVE HAD EXAMS, AND THEY'RE STILL NOT OVER! _**

**_so what do you think?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Something felt wrong.

'Well James. I shall be on my way.' I said releasing his hand. I turned on my heels and began to walk away.

'Wait!' He shouted running towards me. I kept walking but he caught up. He ran backwards in front of me so he could face me. 'We could help each other! Alone Pan could get us both, but together he would be no match!'

'I can handle it' I said.

'You are stubborn' He grinned. 'I like that.'

'Tell me a bit about yourself oh mysterious new girl, how did you get here? How long have you been here, have you been living on the island long? Peter would have caught you if you were here longer, then again there are some things even he can't see, all though he is powerful...' He droned on and on, asking countless questions. I wish he would just leave it.

He didn't leave it. He followed me further.

'Aren't you meant to be leaving?' I huffed, stopping and placing my hands on my hips.

'Am I?' He chuckled raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes at him. 'You know the whole "Mr Care-free guy" act is wearing a little thin right now.'

'Mr Care-free guy, I like that.' He laughed.

'Yes care-free and totally mindless' I joked.

That caused him to laugh even more. He his lips began to form some witty comeback when the sound of savage children filled the air. James turned towards the noise.

'The lost boys' He murmured.

'What?' I said raising my eyebrow.

He began to push me, 'It's the lost boys, run. Come on we got to run!' He yelled looking frantically into my eyes. A wave of panic hit me. I nodded and began to run. James held onto my arm guiding me through the forest.

The cries of the boys grew. We didn't stop running.

'Over here!' James half shouted, pulling me towards some kind of big tree with huge roots that cut the earth.

'What no, we got to keep moving if we stay they could find us!' I argued, trying to free myself of his grasp.

'For goodness sake, get in there!' He demanded pushing me into the roots of the tree. I fell down into the earth with a thumb. James jumped down onto the ground and ducked under one of the larger roots.

'Hey!' I began to protest, but he covered my mouth with his grubby hand. He shushed my muffle cries, and held my head close to his.  
We both starred out through the roots.

A large leather boot stood inches in front of us. A masked boy looked around, scanning the forest around us. My heart was racing in my chest, and my eyes were wide with fear. I glanced at the ex-lost boy next to me; his eyes were filled with some kind of darkness I couldn't describe. Whatever those lost boys did to him, must have been bad for him to have such a look within his eyes. His eyes met mine and they softened ever so slightly, before he turned away once again.  
We both gazed at the boot. The owner of it turned and looked down on the roots we were hidden beneath. For a second it looked as if he had seen us, as if he had stared right at us. But luckily he didn't.

'MOVE OUT!' He shouted, and just like that, they left.

James removed his hand from my mouth. But he placed his index finger to his lips, warning me to be quite, my head nodded slowly. James peeped out of the roots, making sure the coast was clear.

'Ok.' He said after a while. 'It's safe to come up.' He hoisted himself up out of the roots, and brushed off the dirt on his clothes. I too began to pull myself out.

'Here let me.' He said, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me up. My immediate reaction was to put my arms around his neck. I couldn't control it, it was one of those stupid things your body does reluctantly. James put me down, and I moved my hands to his shoulders. He kept his hands firmly on my waist. Only inches were between us. He was starring into my eyes. I felt my cheeks go red and I let go of him and stepped back slightly. 'Err thank you' I mustered.

He looked down and grinned, 'Any time.' He mumbled.

I chose to ignore the remark.

'We're lucky Pan sent those boys out. They're the idiots of the group. The new ones, they don't know the hidden secrets of Neverland like I do.'

'Well that wasn't very smart of Pan. First he lets a boy escape and then he sends out those.'  
James looked annoyed at that comment.

'Pans no fool. He's probably training them up.'

'Pans just a boy, boys make silly mistakes, he isn't responsible enough to know what to do.' I said rolling my eyes.'

'I sense you're not a fan of Pan' He said, raising his brow.

'What gave it away?' I joked.

'I can read you like a book.' He murmured, rolling my eyes and starred at him with my hands on my hips.

'Why don't you like him.' James asked, looking upset? I couldn't tell.

I looked away.

'I grew up on the stories of him, of how he came for the lost and took them away. I didn't believe in them at first because I was lost, and he never came. But then you see, my uncle has seen him, he has told me many of Pan's stories.'

James looked confused.

'What do you mean you was lost.' He asked.

'I mean lost in a metaphorical sense, literally I wasn't lost, but I never felt like I belonged anywhere, and I've never really had someone to guide me much.'

His lips curled as if to form another sentence, but he shrugged it off.

'We better kept moving.' He commanded, turning around.

'Hold on who said I was going with you?' I questioned. He turned back to face me.

'I did. Now come on girl. We got to keep moving before those boys come back.'

I huffed, and followed him. 'But you don't even know where I am going!' I said flapping my arms about. He stopped dead in his tracks.

'Then enlighten me.' He smirked.

Oh he was good. He had this whole cocky vibe nailed.

I bit my lip, and allowed myself to smirk slightly. 'Know where Tink is?' I cooed.

'Tink? Why you looking for her.' He quizzed, facing me. He took a step closer to me, closing the small gap between us.

'I'm on a mission.' I joked.

He raised an eyebrow in a flirtatious manor. 'A mission huh? You know you can trust me.' He went on leaning towards me.

'Aren't we meant to be moving?' I mocked, smiling slightly.

He chuckled a deep chuckle. 'Whatever you say, follow me.

* * *

_**What do you think of James? **_

**_He saved her so hes a good guy... Right? _**

**_Do you think she'll find tink to save mel? _**

**_Also where do you think the story will go next? _**


	8. Chapter 8

I've always acted on instinct, everyone in my family has. My mother always did as her heart told her, my little sister always did something on a whim, and my uncle is a pirate, he follows the sea and his heart like my mother. If something feels wrong I break away from that something. So why was I not leaving James?

There was something about him, something dangerous lurked behind the way his lips curled around my name, and the way his hand touched my back when he helped my over a fallen tree.

Perhaps it was because he was my only way to this fairy. Yeah, that's why I'm sticking with him. It had been a day since I left the Jolly Rodger.

'How far is this place now?' I asked turning to face him, continuing to walk backwards.

'Better be careful there, you may fall' he replied avoiding the question.

'That doesn't answer my question..' I moaned

'Will you please turn around and look where you're going?' He asked, crossing him arms.

'Will you please answer my question?' I replied mockingly, scrunching up my nose.

He rolled his eyes.

'She shouldn't be... hey look out!' He cried.

My foot got caught on a large root, before I could fall onto my behind, James caught me and pulled me up. He held his hand round my waist and had my hand within his other hand. As a reaction I had put my hand to his shoulder. I felt my face flush red.

'Thanks.' I stammered.

He just laughed at me, and removed his hand from my waist, as I took mine away from his shoulder. Our hands were still intertwined. Very slowly, within a hundreds of seconds, he let go of my hand.

The wind began to pick up ever so slightly causing petals from a blossoming tree to fly around the forest. The sun was setting, and the mood had become eerie. Neverland was a strange place, epically at night.

James looked up at the petals.

'We best keep moving.' He said coldly, taking my hand and pulling me into the darker part of the forest.

I hesitated slightly. James noticed. He gave me a cheeky smirk.

'What's wrong Sophie? Are you afraid of the dark?' He teased.

I smiled back.

'No, I'm guessing you are since you grabbed my hand.'

A wave of confusion hit him and his eyes peered down quickly to see his hand in mine.

He laughed it off.

'My dear lady, this is for you protection.' He replied holding up my hand.

'Ah I see, but out of the two of us, who has more weapons?' I asked, as he pulled me further into the darkness.

'That would be me.' He said glancing back at me.

'Wrong.' I replied.

'Well Miss, under this cloak I hold a sword, and two daggers. All I see on you is those arrows and a small looking sword, which I doubt you can use.'

The cheek!

'Well Mr, you clearly know nothing, I was trained to fight with this sword by men more capable of fighting than you.' I huffed.

'Who may they be?' He asked in a jokey tone.

'Pirates.' I said proudly.

James took his next step very slowly.

'Pirates? So you came from the Jolly Rodger?' He asked.

I've let him know too much.

'I only said I was taught by pirates, not that I came from pirates. I come from far away.'

'I wish you'd let me in.' He mumbled under his breath.

I pretended not to hear it.

'Pardon?' I asked.

'I said, I still have more weapons than you.'

_Liar._

'Why boy, you don't know what I hide under this smock.' I joked.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'why don't you show me', he turned back with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

I was gobsmacked.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me James.'

'Good job you don't know any better.'

It was dark by now.  
I had travelled two whole nights and days on this island, and I was tired, although I didn't let James catch on.

Well I tried not to let him catch on. It's not my fault I keep yawning, it's natural.

'Perhaps we should stop and rest for the night.'

'We can't, we have to find this tink.' I protested.

'And we will, but i'm tried and you're practically sleep walking. I'll start a fire?'

A fire? Here? I squinted my eyes slightly, indicating my confusion.

'Fire? Wont the light and smoke attract unwanted company?' I asked.

James just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

'Unwanted company? Like who?' He asked.

'Erm, how about those lost boys who were chasing us, or worse, their puppet master Pan.' I spat, crossing my arms.

James chuckled under his breath.

'What?' I asked.

'Oh come on, Pan, really? If he wanted us he would have had us by now.' He said. 'Pan is powerful Sophie, he's the most powerful being I think there is!' His voice shock.

'What do you mean, then why were those lost boys after us?' I asked.

'Pan likes to play games. Always has, maybe it's one of his little games.' He said, taking off his cloak and placing it on the floor.

'Why you taking off your cloak?' I asked, stepping back a bit. Boys taking off clothing was never a good sign.  
James just looked up at me and chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

'So we don't have to lie on the floor, we can use your cloak as a blanket.' He said.

'So it's a makeshift mattress?' I asked.

'Yes.' He said, trying to smooth out the cloak.

I looked around for some fallen leafs, when I spotted them I scooped as many up as I could and pushed them under James' cloak.

'Er, what are you doing?' I heard from behind me, I turned and craned my neck up to see James standing over me.

'Go grab some more leafs, I'm trying to make it more comfortable to lie on.'

'Clever.' He said.

'Why thank you.' I replied. 'Now scoot, find some leafs.'

'Yes madam.' He scoffed.

'Ew madam, you make me sound old I'm only 16.' I said, while picking up leafs and shoving the under the cloak.

'16? Still fairly young.' He said, bending down beside me shoving leafs under the cloak with me.

'And how old are you?' I asked him, not making eye contact. I concentrated on pushing the leafs so that they were flat, so we could sleep comfortably, I would not be distracted by the way our hands brushed each other each time we pushed the leaves under.

'Around 17 or 18.' He said. I shot him a puzzled look. 'It's hard to remember, I guess I have been here too long. The longer you're here, the more you forget.' He shrugged.

'I never want to forget my past.' I murmured. I shoved a handful of leafs under the cloak. 'There that should do.' I quickly said, before James had a chance to question me even more. I had to keep my tongue tied, in case he would report back to Pan.

I placed my cloak on top of the makeshift bed, and sat down. James gathered a bunch of sticks and managed to light a fire. The sky was pitch black now and stars filled it. We sat together on our makeshift bed watching the smoke rise into the air, we shared my cloak as a blanket. Out of my bag I pulled out a slice of bread and cheese, and shared it with James.

We watched the stars together and laughed and joked.  
I felt closer to him, my eyes began to feel heavier and I laid back, so did he. And I fell into a bliss and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_Well? _**

**_Thoughts feelings? Sorry these chapters are not exactly amazing_**

**_I have these wonderfully horrid exams going on at the moment! SO excuse the lack of okness! _**

_**What do you think? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bright blue skies and long green grass. The warm spring air dances across the meadow. A little girl dressed in a long blue dress dances and twirls with her father. Her laughter echo's throughout the meadow. Her mother sits under a tree preparing a picnic for her happy little family. _

_'Richard darling, it is all ready now!' The fair women shouts out.  
The child stops spinning, her father turns to her grinning, and stretches out his arms.  
'Come on now Sophie, time for supper.'  
She jumps into his arms. _

_The scene changes. _

_They are in a house, a large house, so grand and fine. The young girl practises her piano with her father, and she sings along to his melodies with her high squeaky voice.  
'One day my dearest, you'll have a voice like your mother.' The tall man spoke, staring down at his daughter with love.  
'Mummy has a beautiful voice.' She spoke. _

_Music filled the air, it echoed around the large front room.  
'Richard! Richard!' Cried a voice.  
The man stiffen.  
'My love!' He shouted running over to her scared she was hurt. 'What is it' _

_She ran, she chased him. She saw him hugging mother, she was crying, and they were both laughing. He spun her around and around, lifted her in the air and kissed her over and over again. _

_'Mummy?'  
They turned to her.  
The mother kneeled down to look the young girl in the eye.  
'My dear sweet child, I am expecting a child. You shall have a little brother or sister!'  
The girl jumped into her arms, squealing with glee._

_It goes dark. _

_The room is bleak. _

_All that can be heard are the cries of her mother. _

_'PUSH COME ON PUSH.' _

_Over and over again, more shouting, mother screaming and crying. _

_A baby cries. _

_'You did it, you did it, it's a girl, my dear its a-' _

_Panic._

_The baby cries louder. _

_'WAKE UP, WAKE HER UP!' _

_'I cant stop the bleeding...' _

_'NO STAY WITH ME' _

_More cries. _

_This time a mans. _

_Heart pounds. _

_'Mummy?' she cries, going towards a door hidden in the darkness. _

_The door slowly opens. _

_The father walks out, covered in blood, holding a babe._

_'Sophie. This is Melody.' He says with a dry voice. 'Get it out of my sight.' He spits, passing the baby to the small girl. _

_'Where's mummy?' _

_'Gone.' _

_Darkness._

_The once grand house grows dark and dirty. The wallpaper peels, damp spots cover the walls and ceiling. The beautiful piano falls to the floor, keys from it are missing, the large picture of the beautiful mother is ripped, stained by alcohol and darker now. All those childish songs once sung are gone, and toys, laughter and love are all lost. All those memories gone, happy thoughts are gone. No more spinning in the meadows or hugs from nice man changed to a monster. The little girl grows up, with bruises and cuts and scars. The baby grows up without a mother, but with a monster. _

_Blood. Drink. Darkness. _

_Loud voices shouting always shouting, never stop shouting.  
'Please don't...'  
'Father no...'  
'You're hurting me please daddy...'_

_'Her fault, it's that fucking babies fault she's dead! THAT FUCKING CHILD I'LL KILL HER!'_

_Cold cruel hands hit her. Over and over again..._

_Everything goes dark, and an eerie silence fills the airs. She's on her own, lost in a maze, running around, following the screams of her sister, running from the slurs of her father. _

_'SOPHIE!' A voice cries. 'SOPHIE HE'S KILLING ME!' _

_Melody._

_'MELODY!' _

_Her screams fill the air._

* * *

I jump up. Panting, sweating. My eyes are wet, and my heart is pounding. It was only a dream, just a dream. It felt so real. I could still hear the blood curdling screams of my sister ringing in my ears. I get up, forgetting where I am for a second. Then I remember, I am in Neverland. I look back to the make-shift bed, James is not there. I turn around and see him leaning on a tree, with a somewhat concerned look.  
'Are you alright?' He asks walking over to me.  
I hug myself with my arms.  
'Yeah, im... yeah' I sigh.  
'You kept calling out something in your sleep, Melody I think'  
My body froze at her name.  
James noticed.  
'What?'  
'She's my sister.' I whispered.  
'Your sister?' He quested.  
'Yes.' I spat, walking towards to makeshift bed and picking up my cloak.  
'Why are you dreaming of her?'  
'Because I am. Can we get going?' I spat.

James gave me a confused look. I turned away, my eyes felt damp and I will not let him see me weak.  
I pulled out a flask from my bag, and poured the water into my hand, I splashed my face, trying hard to wash off those horrible images. I take long gulps of the water, trying to cool myself down.  
'Ok.' He said.  
I felt his breath on my neck. He leaned in to my ear.  
'Just know I am here if you need to talk.' He squeezed my hand. I turned to face him.  
'Thank you. But I just want to find Tink.'  
He nodded.

We collected our things and moved on.

The images I saw in my dream haunted me. I could not shake them from my mind. They were all memories, all fragments of my past, and they were all pointing to the future, the future of my sister. If I didn't get to her, my father would kill her, just like he said he would the first time he hit me. My father was once a noble and powerful man, now he was a monster, a monster more cruel than even Pan.

I thought about what James said too. About how I could talk to him. I wanted to tell him, to trust him but a part of me is saying don't. And I am listening to that part. The more time I spend with James, the more I find myself warming up to him. Killian would not approve of such feelings. Killian wouldn't approve of me being her at all, but It has to be done. He's not doing anything to save Mel, someone has to.

James walked ahead, cutting down leafs and vines. He would turn back and smile every now and again. When he smirked it warm my chest. I don't understand why, or what I'm feeling. It feels strange, it's almost like what I felt when I was with Mark, but better.

'We're here.'

I stopped, and looked up at a large tree house.

'Let's do this.' I mutter, strolling towards the tree.

* * *

**_So, what do you think?_**

**_I thought I'd have a go at writing a nightmare for poor old Soph!_**

**_She's found Tinks hideout now, and she's finding out more about her feelings too..._**

**_IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!_**

**_I've literally had test for the past month now X( HOWEVER NOW THEY ARE ALMOST OVER!_**

**_Luckly I only have two exams left, then I am free to continue my writing! _**

**_leave a review and tell me what you think, and what your predictions are!_**


	10. Chapter 10

My gaze drifted up following the trunk of a large tree. At the the top of the tree entwined with the leaves was a wooden house. How do I do this? And why would she live here? Where's the big magical castle?

"A tree house? She lives here in a tree? Are you sure?" I asked turning to James.

He smiled at my remark, he kept his eyes on the treehouse.  
'Why was you expecting some huge castle in the sky?' He smirked looking me dead in the eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. He turned away, his eyes looked more stern.

"Positive" he replied.

I shrugged and began to walk towards it.

"Woah woah woah" James grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.  
His touch gave me shivers.  
"What is it?" I said slightly flustered.  
He licked his lips quickly.  
"You better let me go in first, Tink can be very... Unwelcoming at times, let me go in and explain who you are."  
I glared at James with a bewildering look.  
"But you're a lost boy won't she attack you?" I asked.  
Again he licked him lips quickly.  
"No. She has a pact with Pan, she can't hurt the boys"

I was cautious. Something didn't sit right with me. James was acting... Odd, well more odd than normal. I nodded and he went off shouting something about hiding in the shrubs. I obeyed and found a small place to hide.

I watched as James climbed up a ladder leading up to the tree. I say a ladder, it was just planks of wood that were nailed up the tree. Soon he disappeared.

I let my mind wander, who knows how long he would be gone, or if this Tink was even there. I mean I know this island hasn't got shops or other adults, but she could still be out doing something. My mind turned to James, and how strange he was just acting. He was fidgeting and he looked way too serious, as if something bad is about to happen. Maybe, he is bluffing, and maybe this is Pan's place, perhaps he has taken me here to gain Pans forgiveness. My eyes widen in fear. Would he do that too me? No he wouldn't, I can't afford to think like that.

I sat down in my hiding spot surrounded by bushes and flowers. My heart was racing and my mind was spinning. Fear filled my mind, what if this Tink had no way of getting to Mel?

'Stay calm Soph, just relax' mumbling to myself I began to pick the flowers and create a flower crown with them, It was mother who taught me how to do this...

_'Now dear be more gentle, otherwise the flower petals will fall off.' Mother warned, her voice was soft and her belly was large, 'you can make a crown for your new baby brother or sister.' She placed a hand on her bulging belly._

_'Yes mummy, I can't wait till the baby comes, I'll be the bestest big sister ever.' Exclaimed a young and innocent Sophie... _

I miss her more than anything. What I wouldn't give for her to be here with me making this crown. Or for her to be around, so then she could of looked after Mel, and father wouldn't have gone mad and I would of never come to this stupid island. I curl up in her cloak that Killian gave to me. Killian. I wonder if he is searching for me. Or if he's sober enough to know that I've disappeared.  
Perhaps I should return, maybe this quest is pointless...

'Keep alert men, Pan could be anywhere!' Ordered a voice in the distance.

I turned towards the voice. I know that voice anywhere. Killian.

'Shit' I muttered.

If I stayed here they'd find me for sure, it's not my greatest hiding spots, and they're pirates who are most likely trained to track things their Captain wants!

I had to think fast, I'd have to make a run for the tree and climb up it. Whatever James was saying to that fairy would have to wait, there are bigger issues at hand.

I jumped up and hoisted up my skirt and began to leg it to the tree. My hair was flying behind me and my stuff kept hitting my back. I slammed into the tree and began to climb with all my strength.

The voices inside began to get louder.

'Now Tink, you'll play along in my little game.' James' voice was small but deadly. It made me slow down ever so slightly.

'And if I don't?' A female voice spoke. Her accent was strange, more rougher than mine and less posh.

'Well things would get messy, need I remind you of our last encounter.' He sounded so cruel. So evil.

'You want me to join you, to be a part of your games, this poor girl you're tricking, what will you do to her?' The women cried.

'She could be...fun' He laughed. It wasn't his fun laugh, it was more sinister. It sent shivers down my spine. I was the she. And I was not going to be his "fun" girl.

'You won't hurt her will you?' Tink stuttered.

'Oh we both know the answer to that Tink. I'll do with her what I want.' James hissed.

I had stopped in my tracks, clinging on the edge of the tree.

'Because Peter Pan, always gets what he wants.' He spat.

Everything stopped. Pan. I had been with Pan the whole time. I was so stupid. No, I was in danger. My eyes widened and my heart was racing.

'You monster Pan, that poor girl!'

She's right, he is a monster, I thought I could trust him.

I began to race down the tree. I had to get to Killian. I had to or I could end up dead.  
I jumped to the floor with a thump, I didn't look back but I know that they heard me up in that tree. My legs began to sprint towards Killian. Dodging rocks and trees and bushes, I ran.

'SOPHIE? ARE YE OUT THERE LASS, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME' Killian's voice echoed throughout the forest.

He was near, his voice warmed me.

'KILLIAN, KILLIAN IM HERE KILLIAN!' I shouted at the top of my lungs running towards him.

'SOPHIE?' He shouted.

'UNCLE PLEASE HURRY!' I yelled back.

I heard him and his men running.

'SOPHIE WE'RE COMING!' Mark yelled. Mark. He came.

My breathing was heavy, as I ran out into a clearing; I dared for a second to look back behind me. No one was there, just the trees swaying like crazy in the wind. As I turned my head back around I saw him. Pan. Standing in my path only a few centimetres away from me. I crashed straight into him and was thrown far back to the ground. I landed on my front, my hair sprawled out everywhere.

'Tusk tusk' Pan mocked. 'Just where are you going?' He crouched down at my head.

I looked up at him. The charming and kind James was gone, all was left was that evil grin and sinister look in his eyes. Although his face remained the same, everything about him was so different. So horrible.

'SOPHIE!' I heard Killian yell.

I turned to look at him, still laying on the ground, Pans head also followed the voice.

'Ah Hook, does she belong to you?' Pan spat, grinning at my uncle.

'Leave her alone Pan!' My uncle shouted drawing out his sword and running forward.

I looked at Pan, he was still distracted by my uncle and his men. Now was my chance. I slowly moved my hand to my dagger, and pulled it out of its sheath. I had to be fast.

'Such a pretty thing too Hook. You should look after your treasures with more care.' He mocked.

'Don't you lay a finger on her you brat!' Killian spat.

'Oh, and what will you do, you're a one handed pirate with a drinking problem.' Pan laughed.

Now was my chance, I got into a position where I could easily jump up.

'And you're a liar in tights.' I spat.

Pan looked down at me and leaned in closer. Good.

'What was that.' He said, his voice filled with anger.

I smirked at him.

'You know, you don't look good from this angle.' I hissed back at him. I jumped up and sliced his cheek with my dagger, he threw his hands to his cheek and I kicked him in the stomach so he fell to the floor. I began to run towards Killian with all my might.

The pirates were cheering and screaming. My grin was reaching my ears.

But their cheers soon tuned to cries.

Pan was behind me.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

The cut on his cheek was gushing with blood, and his eyes were almost red with anger.

'Big mistake.' He lashed out. His grip tightened on my wrist. And he forced me to the floor.

'Let go of me!' I cried trying to claw his hand off of me.

He smirked.

With his other hand he grabbed my face, squeezing it hard. He cracked my head towards Killian and Mark and the others.

Pan leaned down and whispered in my ear.  
'Say bye bye now'

A cloud of green smoke coated me.

'UNCLE!' I yelled as it consumed me.

'SOPHIE!' his voice was faint.

And then it went dark.

* * *

_**Well there you go!  
I know I finally updated this!**_

_**IM SO SORRY I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK!**_

_**so many of you guessed right, James is Pan XD**_

_**And Sophie just pissed him off. **_

_**What do you think will happen to her? **_

_**And after all that she still didn't even get to talk to Tink!**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A CHEEKY REVIEW OR FOLLOW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was the sticky heat that caused me to awake. I was hot and sweaty and groggy, like my father after a night out. My guess is whatever Pan used on me caused this effect. Everything was fuzzy looking, I felt as if I was rocking my head was that dizzy. After a moment my eyes adjusted, the fuzziness was gone and I could look about the place I was in. It was a room. The walls were wooden, like the whole room was in a tree. There were also silk curtains hanging off the walls, sectioning off the room. I could see a small table with a white throw over it and jugs on top of it.  
That's when I noticed I was in a bed, not a cage, a bed, a big comfy bed with a red throw and big fluffy pillows. I pulled the covers off me and slid out of the bed. Oddly I felt lighter, I looked down onto my body and saw that my clothing had changed. I was now in a white dress, it feel to my shins, and was tight at the top exposing my collar bones, it had three quarter length sleeves, and flowed while I walked. It had some embroidery around the neckline. My hands reached my hair and it was down, and softer.  
Was I dead or something?  
Is this like some weird heaven?  
I spun around slowly, taking in the new scenery. What a strange little room. Why was I here again?

'Feeling a little lost are we?' A voice snarled.  
I turned around to see and smug looking James leaning against the table with his arms folded. Or should I say Pan.  
That's when it all came back. Tink, Pan, Killian, Mark. I sliced his cheek open. I narrowly looked at his cheek. He noticed.  
'Ah yes, remarkable isn't it, almost as if you never touched me.' He laughed propping himself up and indicating to his cheek with the back of his hand.  
'That's cheating.' I muttered under my breath.  
Pan laughed that evil laugh and began to walk towards me. I stood hard and strong, I will stand my ground and not be intimidated by him.  
'Peter Pan never fails.' He croaked inches away from my face.  
I spat in his face.  
He turned his head away and wiped the spit from his face.  
When he turned back towards me his face was angry, and his hand met my face, causing my to stumble to the side. I placed my hand on my cheek.  
'That wasn't very ladylike.' He spat.  
'That wasn't very gentlemen-like.' I coughed.

Pan laughed. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in front of him, trying to stare me down. As if that would work.

'Why don't we cut to the chase Pan.' I said.  
His evil smirk returned and his eyebrows rose with it.  
'Oh I like the way Pan curls around your lips little girl.' He placed hand on my cheek, his thumb softly traced my bottom lip. Those shivers had returned, and flew down my spine.  
I wasn't going to shake him away, that would make it seem like he was getting t  
'Don't call me Soph, Pan.' I said raising my brows in return.  
He laughed.  
'Come you must be hungry you've been out all day.'  
He moved his hand from my wrist to my hand and pulled me after him towards a ladder.

'Lady's first.' He smirked, letting go of my hand to gesture towards to ladder.  
I gave him a confused glare and began to make my way down. My bear feet hit the forest floor. The twigs dug into my feet, and I jumped up in pain.  
Pan hit the floor as I sat down on the roots of the tree rubbing my feet.  
'Where are my shoes?' I asked looking up at him.  
'Oh right those.' He said. He curled his hand and green smoke engulfed his hands. A second later it was gone and my boots were in his hands.  
'How did yo-' I began to ask.  
He threw the shoes at me. Then his hand was engulfed in the smoke again. This time when it disappeared there were white big socks in his hand.  
'Here, you'll need this so you don't get blisters.' He said handing me the socks.  
My face was the picture of shocked. Was Pan really doing something nice to me?  
'Thank you.' I sincerely replied. I put on the socks and laced up my boots. Pan held out his hand to help me up, I took it and he pulled me up. Only he didn't let go of my hand after, he again began to pull me along with it.  
'That tree house back there will be yours. It is where you will sleep. You will eat with me and the boys in our camp, and you will always be at the camp during the day.' He ordered turning back to his harsh self again.  
'What if I need to wash?' I asked trying to look him in the eyes.  
His eyes jolted to mine then quickly looked away.  
'I'll take you to the place when you need to wash.' He replied, he was striding on.

It only took a few minutes till we arrived at the camp. It was a large opening surrounded by trees. Many of the trees had ladders that lead to homes where the lost boys probably stayed. The trees had ropes on them and bridges connecting them. At the far edge of the camp was a huge tree with a door in the middle of its trunk and windows on it. Above the tree was another tree-house type structure. And in the centre of the camp was a large camp fire blazing away brightly, surrounded by logs that sat meters away from it. I'm guessing that's where they sat at night. There were boys everywhere, they were fighting with swords and running around like crazy, yelling and screaming and laughing.

Pan let go of my hand, and walked into the centre of the camp, I stood still by the sides admiring the beauty of the camp. Then Pan crowed. All the boys stopped and dropped everything and ran towards him. They stopped and stood still waiting for what he had to say.  
He turned towards me and held out his hand. I slowly crept into the circle of boys and held Pan's hand. My smiled at me and turned to the boys.

'This is Sophie. Take good care of her, she's our first lost girl and a mother figure to you boys.' He yelled at them.

Mother figure? What?!

'No one is too hurt her, unless I say! Treat her with respect. UNDERSTAND!' He yelled.

'YES SIR!' The boys screamed back.  
'Good,' Pan snarled, 'Now get back to doing what you were doing.'  
The boys dispersed and left me and Pan. He dropped my hand.

'Slightly!' Pan yelled.

A small boy with dark brown messy hair ran over. He was covered in dirt and wore only shorts and a strap around his body.  
'Yes sir!' He said.  
'I need you to look after Sophie me and Felix have work to do.' Pan said coldly.  
'Yes sir!' Slightly said grabbing my hand.

'Woah wait a minute, what?' I asked, holding the small boy still. 'You're going to leave me here?'  
Pan smirked.  
'Yes I am. Go make friends.' He scoffed.

I narrowed my brows at him and let the young boy pull me away. Pan laughed and disappeared with a boy in a hooded figure.

Slightly led me to a log seat and sat me down. A bunch of other boys began to crowd around us. I could feel their stares on my skin like fire. These boys were trained to kill by Pan. All the time on that ship Killian and Mark told me of the dangerous and deadly things these children do. I felt scared but confused. I looked at each of them and I didn't see cold blooded killers, I saw lost little boys, the oldest of them was only around 14 or 15. I couldn't help but pity them. Pan probably took them away from their families, from their homes and made them the lost little boys they are today.  
No Sophie, get a grip, they look cute but they're deadly, like venus fly traps. Keep your guard up. Anything could happen, I have to be ready.

'Mother, can you tell us a story?' Said Slightly in a soft innocent voice.

I was not expecting that...

* * *

_**Well here we have chapter 11!**_

_**Two chapters in the space of 24 hours and a sign of my forgiveness for not updating in a long time! I will be paying more attention to this story as summer is here and I am freeeeee!**_

_**So what do you guys think?**_

**_Peter just left Soph there, with all those boys. _**

**_And where do you think Peter is?..._**

**_Leave a review and follow and favorite and all that jazz! _**

**_Thank you for reading so far stay tuned for more! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

'Listen kid I don't do stories.' I stated, getting up and walking away. Well I do do stories, for Mel. I'm not playing mummy for these kids, or for Pan.

For a second I let my mind be filled with the idea of him being nice all because he gave me a pair of socks. Had a pair of socks really make me overlook the whole kidnapping thing?! I gathered my thoughts and took a deep Breath in. Concentrate on Mel, on getting off this island back to her, on getting away from Pan.

'Hey wait!'  
That kid.  
I turned on my heel.  
'What!?' I yelled.  
The poor kid looked startled, I felt bad.  
'P-Peter told me to stay with you...' He whispered.  
'Well tell Pan I don't need a babysitter.'

I turned back around and began to walk towards the tree house where I woke up in. I had to get my stuff and get back to Hook.. Killian. Not Hook, Hook is what a lost boy or Pan would call me. Besides Hook sounds evil, my uncle is far from evil.

A twig snapped behind me. I looked back, it was Slighty. This kid wouldn't give up. I started to speed up. I reached the base of the tree and began to climb up it. Pulling myself though the trap door I turned back to see Slighty a meter away from the ladder. I contemplated pulling up the ladder but then I couldn't escape, he'd still be lurking around. If he comes up perhaps I could tie him up or knock him out? But could I really do that to a child?

He arose into the room as I stood by the small table.  
'Are you ok?' He asked.  
I turned quickly and nodded. His small eyes looked into mine and he pulled himself up onto his two feet. Slowly he looked around the room, his eyes widened when they set upon the white plump bed.  
'Woah' he muttered.  
I raised my brow.  
'What?' I asked.  
He started to blush .  
'Ive never seen a bed like that. I sleep in a hammock and be-before I came here I slept on the floor.'  
My heart sunk.  
Poor kids never seen anything like this before. Trust Pan to not have proper beds for these kids. And who knows what kind of life he had before this place, I felt a twang of guilt hit me in the ribs. These children were victims of Pan, they do as they're told in fear of him, not out of respect or loyalty, they were Pan's prisoners... like me.

'You can sit on it if you want' I said bashfully. It was the least I could do.  
His eyes widened once more.  
'Really!?' He asked with glee.  
I chuckled at his excitement.  
'Of course, but you better take your shoes off, he'll kill you if you go dirt on it..' My heart stopped and everything came crashing down.  
Slightly gave me confused look.  
'What?' He asked. 'He? Oh you mean Peter!'  
'Yeah Pan.' I muttered, masking the true meaning behind it.

No not Pan. My father. I got carried away, thought I was with Mel. She'd always jump into my bed and I'd always tell her to take her shoes off everything or else dad would kill us. The more I looked at this young boy the more I Thought of Mel. He was innocent and scared just like her, and both of them looked at the world with wide eyes full of fear and awe. My mind wandered to a time where I told Mel some story about a lost princess. She was curled up to me in my bed, both us huddled under the covers together shaking.

'Sophie?' I heard a small voice behind me.  
'Yes?' I Said turning towards the bed. 'You ok?' Slight asked, he was sitting on the very edge of the bed, looking uncomfortable. It was then I realised I was shaking. I rubbed my face with my hands, and put on my brave face, something I'd always do back home when Mel asked if I was ok. Put on my brave face and don't let her know, don't let no one know.

'Yeah, you look at little uneasy there, it's ok you know, get comfortable.' I laughed, he shifted his weight a little and gave me a nervous smile.  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed.  
I took my boots off and jumped up into the bed, I stood in the centre of it and held my hands out to the boy. He just looked at my hands, I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He smacked into me and looked worried that I would punish him or something. I merely laughed and began to jump pulling him with me.

'Come on jump, that's it jump really high!' I giggled jumping around.  
Slightly began to laugh too and the small room was filled with giggles and cries of fun.  
We widely jumped all over the bed, screaming with laughter.

After a while we both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the jumping. He was still giggling madly. We both lay there resting on the pillows. This boy, where did he come from? Where did all these boys come from? Everyone knows that Pan has these followers but no one knows why they follow him and where they come from.

'Slightly?' I asked, leaning on my elbow looking down at the boy. 'How did you get here?'  
The small boy looked up at my, his eyes wide, in fact those eyes looked older.  
'Pan took me here like he did to the rest of the boys.' He answered.  
'Yes but how?'  
'I don't really know. I heard this pipe, and I followed it.' He stared off into the ceiling.  
'A pipe? Why did you follow it, didn't your mother tell you to never wander off?' I said sitting up.  
He stayed still.  
'My mother?.. I don't remember her.. I remember pipes, and when I heard them I didn't feel.. alone anymore.' He whispered.

His own mother. He couldn't remember his own mother.

'What about Pan, he can't be the nicest boy in the world, does he hurt you?' I said hoping the answer would be no.'  
The small boy sat up and hugged his knees.  
'Sometimes. Depends what we do. If we do bad he hurts us. If we don't follow his rules. Sometimes he takes boys away and they don't come back.'

That monster. How could he, to children?!

'How long have you been here?' I asked, my voice was horse.  
'I don't know. Feels like forever.'

Forever.

What if I end up like him. Here forever, barely able to remember anyone. I can hardly remember my own mother as it is, but if I stay here too long I'll forget as much of her as I can. What about Mel. I couldn't live with myself if I forgot about her.

'Do you really not know any stories?' I heard Slightly's small voice ask.  
I smiled to myself, and turned around.  
'Course I know stories. I'll tell you a bed time story, get into the covers.'

He was more than eager to jump into the covers. He didn't question me once. If I could get him to fall asleep, I can get my stuff and leave.

I began to spin a tale to help him fall asleep.

I told him one of my classic stories, with my famous twists. A princess story, with blood and guts and gore, there's sword fighting and dragons, and of course love.

Once my tale had come to an end he was asleep.

I ran around the room and found all my things, I didn't have time to change, I threw all my clothes in my bag and threw my bow and arrows over my shoulder. Quickly I ran to the trap door and pulled it open, I placed one foot onto the ladder, and began to climb down. My head was just over the trap door, when I stopped.  
I looked at the small child curled up in the bed. I could just about see his messy hair and peaceful face. He's word echoed in my ears...

_'__If we do bad he hurts us. If we don't follow his rules. Sometimes he takes boys away and they don't come back.'_

If I leave him, Pan would hurt him, or worse, kill him.  
I can't do that to him.  
But Melody. My sister. Every second I spend here is a second of her in danger.  
I looked back to the sleeping Slightly.  
No.  
I won't leave him in Pans hands.  
I climbed back up and shut the trap door.  
I threw all my things behind the screen in the room.

Slowly and quietly I walked over to Slightly, I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

'How sweet.' An eerie voice spat.

I span round to see Pan.

* * *

**_HERE YA GO!_**

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments! It's honestly such good motivation, It helps me keep writing!_**

**_Not much Pan in this chapter, but you get to see a softer side to Sophie, the more motherly sign, as for years shes obviously acted as a mother figure for Melody!_**

**_Any way, leave a review of what you think will happen or want to happen!_**


	13. Chapter 13

'Sh. He's sleeping.' I whispered, turning away from Pan, and heading towards an old arm chair in the right corner of the room. I sat down in it and pulled my knees up to my chest, and then I pulled an old blanket thrown over the side of the chair, over me.

'I see that he's sleeping. But this is your bed, not his, and he should be awake, and watching you.' He spat.  
'Seeing as it is my bed, I can do with it what I please. He was awake, I just put him to bed, and I think I'm too old to be being watched, especially by a child.' I spat back.  
He brushed the corner of his mouth with is thumb in a quickly motion.  
'He didn't follow the rules. He knows what happen to little boys who don't listen to me.' Pan began to lean over the bed.  
Instincts kicked in and I jumped up and grabbed Pans arm.  
'NO.' I shouted.  
Slightly didn't stir, luckily.  
'No?' Pan said, startled.  
Quick think Soph.  
'He did do as you said. You told him to watch me and he did.' I began.  
'He's asleep. Hard to watch someone when your eyes are shut.'

Pan had a point, my grip on his arm tightened as he looked down at Slightly.

'Stop! You asked him to treat me like a mother, you told him that, mother's put children to sleep. He was doing as you said.'

Pan chuckled.

'You're smarter than you look. I'll won't hurt him.'

My grip loosened, and I let go of his arm.  
'Thank you.' I said, looking deep into his eyes. Something flickered in them then faded.

'He's in your bed, where will you sleep then?' He asked, raising his brows.  
'We'll carry him to his bed.' I said.  
'We?' He said.  
'Yes we, give me a hand please.' I asked nicely, moving over to the boy.  
'Why should I help you?' Pan spat.  
'Fine! Don't help me then!' I shouted at him. 'I'll do it myself.'

I bent over and picked up the small boy, luckily he was light, lighter than Mel. He was only little so he was easy to carry. I opened the trap door and began to climb down.  
It was a struggle and the whole time Pan laughed at me. By the time I reached the bottom Pan was down there. He startled me and I jumped slightly.

'Bloody hell.' I spat. 'Must you always creep up on people like that?'  
He just shrugged his shoulders.  
'Where is his home?' I asked.  
'This way.' Said Pan, walking towards the camp.  
I followed.

'You know I could always use my magic to carry him.' Pan said turning back.  
'No. God knows what you'd really do. I want to see him in his bed, safe.'  
'Why do you care so much?' Pan shouted. He was really starting to push my buttons.  
'Because I do.' I replied calmly, through gritted teeth. I relaxed a bit and went on. 'He's a good kid. He's full of life, and he just wants to have some fun. He reminds me a lot of someone I know...'  
Pan scoffed.  
'Sure.' He muttered.  
I went on. 'He loved the story I told him. He told me that he wanted to be a prince, and then when I told him the prince and princess kissed he changed his mind.' I giggled. 'He has this kind of innocence in his eyes, and they light up when he is excited.'  
Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
'You don't even know the kid! Why the hell do you care what I do to him!' He yelled.  
'Just stop.' I spat.  
Pan grabbed my arm, then he gave me an evil smirk.  
'Make me.' He raised his brows.  
'Leave me alone.' I yelled at him.  
His smirk widened, and he waved his arm.

Suddenly Slightly had been engulfed by green smoke .

'NO! Please stop!' I yelled as my arms became lighter.  
'Why should I!' Pan yelled back looking deep into my frantic eyes.

'no no no no, please...' I whispered as I watched Slightly disappear from my ears, right before he was gone, his little eyes opened for a split second, and all I could see in them was fear. Then he was gone.

I looked down into my empty arms. My body collapsed beneath me and I fell to the floor. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

'Why.' I whispered.  
'Why what?' Pan scoffed.  
'Why would you do that.' I growled.  
'Why do you even care.' Pan laughed.

I looked up and saw him leaning against a tree, casually smirking at me. Rage filled me, how could he. I got up, clenching my balled up fists.

'Because I know what he feels like! I know what it's like to live with a MONSTER LIKE YOU!' I screamed at Pan.

He looked taken back by my response.

'You what?...' He muttered.  
I couldn't stop myself, once one time came out, more things kept rolling off my tongue.  
'To live in constant fear! To have no one look out for you or after you! To always be waiting for the next attack, always scared that this day is your last day!'  
Pan said nothing, he just looked shocked.  
'I made a vow, to protect someone I loved, from someone like you... and I-I, broke that vow, I couldn't keep it...I'm trying to fix it all... I'm not letting it happen again.' My anger was fading and leaving sorrow in its wake. I looked to the floor, I couldn't bear to look at Pan again.  
'I didn't- I'm sor-' He stammered.  
'Forget it. I couldn't protect her from a drunkard, how am I meant to protect Slightly against the devil himself.' I spat.

I walked onwards towards my little Wendy house in the trees.  
Pan didn't follow.

When I got into the room, I immediately jumped into the bed, and began to cry.

**_PETER'S POV*_**

_I went up to her house. She didn't hear me, she didn't even see me. I'm pretty sure if she did hear me she wouldn't even look at me.  
She was lying face down on her bed, crying, whispering I'm sorry over and over again. She kept saying something about a Melody.  
I would be lying if I said she didn't catch me by surprise, in fact, I felt pity towards her, and_ _guilt for making her feel like this. _

_Am I really the monster she believes I am?_

_Do I really care if I am? She was cracking and that's all I want. _

_Isn't it?_

**_*BACK TO SOPHIE'S POV* _**

I must of fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken ever so gently. I opened my eyes, to see Pan's face illuminated by a candle by the side of my bed. I opened my mouth to say something, but his long fingers gently pressed against my.  
'Sh, please don't talk.' He whispered.  
A small strand of hair fell in front of his fingers, he softly brushed it behind my ear.  
'Please come with me.' He released my mouth and held out his hand. Hesitantly I took it, asking no questions, because he asked me not to talk, and I don't think I could possibly find my voice right now.

He pulled me up out of the bed. Once standing, he pulled me closer to him, so close I could see his eyes up close. With his other hand, he took my lose hand.  
'Don't be scared.' He whispered.  
I looked deep into his eyes confused at what he said.  
Green smoke began to engulf our feet, and soon I was covered in the stuff, It was like we were both emerged in a twister.  
I could hardly see Pan, but I felt his hands grip mine.

When the smoke cleared, we were in a different room. It was smaller, and had two hammocks in it. In one was a boy I didn't know, who was fast asleep. But in the other was Slightly. I put my hands up to my mouth in shock, and ran over to the boy.  
I pushed back the hair covering his face with my hands, and watched his chest move up and down as he breathed.  
'Thank God you're ok.' I whispered.  
'Let's leave him sleep.' Pan said, gesturing to a trap door leading the way out. I nodded and turned back to Slightly and kissed him on his forehead.

I followed Pan down the steps, and jumped to the floor. I turned to face Pan, who was leaning against a tree in his usual casual pose. He bashfully looked me up and down, trying hard to maintain his evil aura. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but before he could say anything, I hugged him.  
'Thank you Peter.' I whispered into his neck.  
He didn't budge at first, but soon his arms wrapped around me and he lean his head on mine.

* * *

**_SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!?_**

**_I wanted to try something different so I added Peter's Pov! Tell me if you like it and if you'd want more of it!  
I want to show you more of how Peter feels, and he can show you more of the Sophie she doesn't describe! _**

**_Please leave a review!_**

**_I've been amazed that people enjoy this, and your reviews really help inspire me and keep me writing! _**

**_Thank you so much for the positive feedback and for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

The gravity of the situation hit me as he finally gave into the hug. I was hugging Peter Pan, possibly the most evil boy in the world. My uncle had warned me about him and even as a small child my mother told me stories of him. If he was so evil why did this feel so... Good?

I pulled away from his embrace.

'You know that's the first time you called me by my first name.' He said sheepishly.  
He's right, I called him Peter.  
I stifled a laugh, 'yeah well don't get to used to it Pan.'  
He chuckled.  
'Thank you for doing that.'  
'It's fine. It was the right thing to do. Besides I don't want you thinking I'm a monster because that's not who I am.' He said  
I felt bad, perhaps he did have a heart, maybe there was a chance for goodness in him yet.  
'It's late, I best take you back.' He took my hand into his, and smoke began to form.  
'WAIT!' I yelled.  
The smoke stopped. Peter gave me a quizzing look. 'I'd really rather walk, don't get me wrong your magical smoke is very convenient, it's just it makes my head feel a little foggy. Plus it's a nice night.' I said bashfully.  
'Alright, I guess I'm used to it, it doesn't really affect me as much anymore.' He replied after staring at the sky for a while.

We began to walk together back to the tree that I slept in.  
At this late the camp had lost its youthful and joyful aura, maybe it was the lack of children or the way the shadows lurked, but it felt eerie. I moved closer to Peter.

'You're not scared are you?' He asked raising a brow at my sudden movement.  
'This place gives me the creeps.' I replied rubbing my upper arms with my hands in an attempt to feel warm. It was chilly at night and I had been pulled out of bed without having the chance to put on something warmer, or shoes. Peter noticed.  
'Here.' He said, taking off his brown cloak and wrapping it over my shoulders.  
'Thank you.' I said, looking down and biting my lip slightly.  
'Didn't realize how cold it was.' He said awkwardly.  
'Yeah.' I replied.

He scratched the back of his head and moved an inch closer to me.

We kept on walking.

'I probably freaked you out a bit earlier, you know waking you up and stuff.' He stifled a laugh.  
'Ha, yes, you did frighten me a bit, but I've been woken up in worse manners.' I answered.  
'How so?' He asked, looking me in the eyes.  
'Never mind.' I whispered under my breath.  
'Why do you keep so much hidden?' Peter asked, stopping.  
'What do you mean?' I said turning to face him.

We had stopped in the center of the camp, the fire was dying out, only a few embers lit it.

'You're a mystery Soph. I can't quite get why you're here.' He sat down on a log beneath him.  
'What do you mean?' I asked, walking over to him.  
'I mean, I know why everyone on this island is here, including your uncle. You're not here for him otherwise you wouldn't of run away from him to find Tink.' He said looking up at me.  
I sat down on a log across the way from him.  
'I didn't run away from him..' I started, but I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I mean I did steal a boat and sail to shore to find Tink, but I didn't run away. You run away from people or situations you don't like. Like how me and Mel were running.  
'I mean I didn't purposely run. I love my uncle, I just, had to.' I said.  
'What are you running from?' He asked.  
'I'm not running from anything.' I said.  
'Then why are you here? People who come here are lost and running, why are you here.'

I looked up at him, he was staring at me with furrowed brows and an intrigued look in his eyes.

'I know nothing about you.' He said, 'And you, you seem to think you know all about me.'  
'Seem to think?' I questioned.  
'You think I'm evil, I'm a monster.' He said looking down.  
'Well the storied I have been told about you. Stealing boys, fighting my uncle and killing. You kidnapped me and you're holding me here, are you not?' I argued.  
He had a smirk on his face.  
'Yeah, I am. But is that all you think I am?' He looked me dead in the eyes.  
'I'm not sure anymore.' I replied, pushing back my hair with my hands.

He smiled at me, not a smirk or a nasty grin, a honest looking smile.

'Why are you here Sophie?' He asked, reaching out and holding my hands in his.  
I look down at our hands, wondering what's the point in hiding it all anymore. I'll never get off this island and back to Mel, and if I do, she'll be long gone.

What was the point?

I opened my mouth to begin explaining when a shadowy figure lurked forward.

Peter followed my gaze and sighed at the sight.

'Felix. What is it?' He asked.

The figure moved forward, and I could clearly see a tall boy, with a long face and floppy dirty blonde hair. He was covered in a cloak like the one Peter gave me.

'You're needed again.' Felix snarled, shooting me a dirty look.  
Peter got up and walked over to him, the two began to whisper incoherently, I managed to catch snippets, Felix saying he won't play nice, and Peter saying something like good. I was confused.

Peter rolled his head back to me.  
'Sorry love, duty calls.'  
I began to remove the cloak.  
'No keep it.' Peter said, 'I'll get it off you tomorrow. Felix take her back to her room, while I deal with this.'  
Peter began to walk into the dark bushes, leaving me alone with the mysterious Felix.

'Get up.' He spat.  
'Excuse me?' I said, with a look of somewhat disgust.  
'I said, get up.' He snarled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.  
'Hey get off of me!' I yelled, clawing his hand of my arm.  
'Stupid girl. Move it.' He yelled back, rubbing his hand, and then he moved his hand to push me again. Before his spindle fingers got the chance to touch me I pushed them away.  
_'Stupid girl! I'll kill ya for that!' slurred drunken words echoed through my mind._  
'What gives you the right to order me around like this?' I snarled at him.  
'Pan gives the orders, I do as I'm told,' He grabbed both my arms stopping me from punching him in the gut. He moved both my arms into one of his hands and slapped me across my face. 'So should you.' He snarled shooting me a dirty look.  
_'Do as you're told you brat! Do I need to teach you a lesson by giving you more bruises!' Cold flashes, cold hands, dark memories lurked._  
'Pan doesn't give me orders!' I spat in his face causing him to release me, to wipe my spit out of his eyes, his guard was down and I took this as an opportunity to attack. I swiftly kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to his knees bawling in pain. Then I punched him in the face knocking him out momentarily.

The memories of my father flashed back, his cold cruel hands beating me bloody, his drunken words that stung worse than a thousand bees, and the lingering threat of no longer living.

I hoisted my dress up and began to run towards my tree.  
No doubt when he wakes up he'll be after me. I sprinted through the forest, the dark air whipped around my hair and checks causing them to go red. When I got to my tree I didn't stop.

I ran for ages, not daring to stop or look back. By now the sun was slowly but surely beginning to rise, I had been running for the rest of the night. I finally reached the edge of this stupid island. I was by the shore, on a part of the island I didn't recognize.

I broke down in tears and fell to the floor sobbing.

I can play pretend and act as if I wasn't affected by my father but it's all a lie, a stupid game.  
A facade I no longer had to live, I didn't have to pretend that the hits or the words didn't hurt for Mel's sake anymore. At this moment, all those years of pain were released. Something about this island made my thoughts go dark and return to the pain my father caused me, and is causing my sister.

My chest hurt like hell from running and salty tears rolled down my cheeks with no sign of stopping. I was sitting on my knees, balled over crying.

**_*Peter's POV*_**

I sliced Felix's face with a flick of my wrist.

'YOU LET HER GET AWAY! MY STRONGEST LOST BOY, SHE KNOCKED YOU OUT! SHE'S JUST A GIRL!'

He just covered his face repeating that he is sorry. Pathetic.  
By now the other lost boys crowed us.

'Let this be a lesson.' I yelled walking around the circle of boys. 'You fail me; you'll end up worse than him.' I pointed to the whimpering Felix in the center of the circle.

The boys whimpered, I waved them away and they disappeared.  
I pointed down at Felix.  
'I'm going to clean up the mess you made.'  
'I'm sorry Peter, I'm sorry, she just changed, something in her... I'm sorry!' He muttered.  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
'She'll be sorry.' I spat through gritted teeth.

A cloud of green smoke engulfed me.  
She thinks she can get away that easy, how naive, how stupid. She's never leaving this island, and she will be punished for this. I thought hard of her and her location and the magic did the rest. Soon the smoke disappeared and I found myself on the shore, on the north side of the island, where some red headed mermaid pops up now and again. I scanned around looking for her.

My eyes fell upon her, crouched over. I could barely see her, the rising sun made her look like a black shadow in the distance.

The anger in me grew, pure rage pulsed through my veins.

I walked over, my fists in balls.

The closer I got, the louder the heart breaking sobs got.

The closer I got, the more I could see the stream of tears roll down her soft cheeks.

The closer I got, the more I wanted to hold her.

All anger left me.

* * *

**_Here you go!_**

**_Must say thank you for the amazing reviews I've been getting! Honestly makes me want to keep writing! _**

**_This took a while because I'm suffering with writers block! But I think it's my longest chapter so far!  
I hope you like it! It's establishing a heart to heart with Pete and Soph ;) _**

**_Leave a review that would be amazing!_**

**_You can follow me or favorite this story to be updated on when I update it! (or at least I think that's how that works!) _**

**_Thank you so much! _**

**_Till next time ;) _**


	15. Chapter 15

My vision was blurred and the tears kept falling with no sign of stopping. I've never cried this hard before. My sides hurt and my eyes stung. Not even when my mother died did I cry like this.

All those years all that pain I felt just got to me.  
'Sophie? Sophie is that you?!' A voice yelled.  
I froze. Slowly I raised my head, and looked straight in front of me.  
'SOPHIE IT IS YOU!' The owner of the voice yelled.

'Mark?' I whispered.

There was no mistaking it, it was Mark, how could I not recognise his warm voice and floppy brown hair racing towards me.  
'Mark.' I said more loudly, beginning to rise towards him.  
Within seconds his body collided with mine, just as I rose up.  
He's sheer force pushed me to the floor.  
He hugged me tightly and I held him tighter, fearing it was all a dream.  
We sat up still embracing each other.  
'Is this real?' I asked myself aloud.  
'Yeah Sophie, it's real.' Marks voice whispered into my head.  
We broke apart and I stared at his face longingly, the prickly tears began to burn my eyes, and soon droplets were escaping out of my eyes.

He wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

'Hey hey it's ok I'm here now, you're safe.' He said pressing his hand onto my face and lowering his head so he could look into my eyes.  
'I just, want to go home Mark.' I sighed, leaning into his hand and holding it with my own hand.  
'I know, come on we can go back to the ship, Killian will be so happy to-'  
'I can't.' I cut him off.  
He gave me a quizzing look.  
'What do you mean you can't?' He asked, firmly holding my hand.  
'You honestly think Peter would release me?' I said my voice shaking.  
Marks face scrunched up with disgust.  
'Pan would have to get through me.' He yelled puffing up his chest.  
'Mark no!' I said placing a hand on his chest. 'Please he'd only hurt you, he's dangerous Mark. I won't let you get hurt because of me.'

He placed his hand over mine.

We rested our foreheads on each other.  
'Why are you here Mark?' I asked after a while looking up.  
'I come here sometimes, to think, and I-I just needed to think with you gone I couldn't think. All I could think about was you, and what Pan was doing to you and I-' he froze.  
'Mark I-' I couldn't find the words to say.  
'I'm okay. He hasn't hurt me, not much.' I said bashfully.  
'He hurt you?!' Mark yelled with concern.  
'No no its fine it's ok, he didn't mean it, I mean he's right hand man-'  
'Why are you defending him?' Mark yelled.  
'I'm not he's just not what you think he is!' I yelled.

Mark looked at me shocked.

'You have bruises all over you, and your face is all red like you've been hit. He's exactly what I think he is if he did this!' Mark yelled.  
'He didn't do this, his right hand man did. Peter, I mean Pan, didn't know.' I explained.  
Mark sighed.  
'Soph come on we have to go before he comes for you again.' Mark grabbed my hand.  
I shook it off.

'Go where?! Where on this bloody island can I go? He would find me in seconds! Even Killian couldn't protect me from him! You hid me when you saw his shadow on the ship! It's useless! Peter Pan never fails! He won't let me go, I can't escape him Mark don't you see that! I'm trapped here like I was with my father, except this time there is no magic portal to take me to paradise, there's nothing!' I yelled.

**_*Peters PoV*_**

I was about to run to her when I heard a voice. I retreated back to the bushes in a swift movement. I was used to being stealthy.

It was that pirate boy Sophie was with on the ship.  
I've seen Sophie many times on that ship that fairies dust led me to her and I still don't understand why.

When it led me to her she was singing, on the crow's nest, I think my shadow gave me away and that Pirate boy hurried her away, such a shame I could hardly hear her.

I've been plotting to capture her since. Then of course she ran away from that boat...

'Mark?' I heard Sophie whisper. 'Mark!' She grew louder and attempted to get up. He smashed into her.

They were hugging and talking, he wants to take her away I can't let him do that!

Just as I was about to jump out and stop him she said something. She was pleading with him.

'Please he'd only hurt you, he's dangerous Mark. I won't let you get hurt because of me.'  
Those Words stung for some reason, I can't explain why they just did.  
I gritted my teeth as I watching them lean against each other.

He kept asking if I hurt her. I didn't, I mean I didn't mean to hurt..

'No no its fine it's ok, he didn't mean it, I mean he's right hand man-'

Was she defending me?  
Marks next words echoed this exact thoughts.

'Why are you defending him?' Mark yelled.  
'I'm not he's just not what you think he is!' She yelled.

I was barely listening, why was she defending me? What happened to her hating me? Wanting to get away from me?

I broke out of my trance when Mark started to grab her, going inanity leaving.

'Go where?! Where on this bloody island can I go? He would find me in seconds! Even Killian couldn't protect me from him! You hid me when you saw his shadow on the ship! It's useless! Peter Pan never fails! He won't let me go, I can't escape him Mark don't you see that! I'm trapped here like I was with my father, except this time there is no magic portal to take me to paradise, there's nothing!' She yelled.

Her face was red and tear stained. He made her angry and upset again. And I couldn't let him do that.

I was stopping this. Now.

**_*Sophie's PoV*_**

Mark looked shocked.  
He began to open his mouth when smoke blocked him from me.  
I was covered in it, it was swirling around me.

'NO!' I screamed, 'NO PLEASE NO!' I yelled even louder.  
'Mark..' I whispered.

When it had cleared I was in my room with Pan.

I swayed slightly, feeling dizzy.

'What do you think you were doing!' Pan roared, with furious brows.  
'I-'  
'Don't, don't interrupt me! You can't leave here. You can't run away! You're mine! You do as I say!'  
'NO!' I yelled.  
'What did you say to m-'  
'NO! I'm not your pet! I'm not a slave I'm a person! You can't keep me here I don't want to be here with you! I want to go back to Mel-' I froze.

Peter looked at me, his cross exterior melted slightly.

'To who Sophie? I don't understand why you want to go back, you can have everything here, anything just think of it and it's here, why do you want to leave?' He asked his voice sounding almost desperate.

'You're just a boy you wouldn't understand.' I started.  
He grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes.  
'Then teach me to understand, tell me, please I want to help.' He said his voice full of... Concern?

I looked at his face, searching for a sign that he was acting, that he was tricking me.

Nothing.

Nothing but a sad pleading look in his eyes, in the way his brows turned in, and pattern I his breath.

For a second I felt small, a little lost. Time froze for me, I felt strange, my belly was doing backflips and it all felt wrong but so right?

'Please Soph.' He whispered.

There was something about the way his lip curled around my name that made me feel weak...

'I don't know where to start.' I said finally.  
'The beginning is usually the best place.'  
I exhaled slowly, and sat down on my bed, Peter sat next to me, his eyes never left my face, he was scanning me.

Could I trust really trust him?

'I can't...' I began. 'I don't...'  
'You don't trust me.' He spat.  
'No no, I don't know...' Words keep tumbling out.  
Peters face grew sour with anger.  
'You think of me as nothing but a monster! As if I am evil, as if I don't feel!' He yelled.

A pang of sympathy hit me. But my blood was boiling, he had taken me away from Mark as well as my family. Sheer anger hit me.

'What reason have you given me to believe you are not a monster!?' I shouted, Pan opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, 'You lied to me, tried to trick me to get information, made me trust you, hurt me, kidnapped me, took me away from the only family I have, your right hand man has beaten me up, you refuse to release me or tell me anything, and now you have taken me away from someone I truly care about! You have done nothing but bad things to me, I keep thinking I see good in you, or that this persona you put on is all an act, and that you are good and you'll prove all of my doubts wrong. But you don't! Every good thing you do you take back.'

I was breathless.

'I want to help you! You won't let me! You ran away from that family! You came to my island, and you ran away from that Mark boy when you ran away from that ship! I am offering you a home, I am offering you a fresh start a fun start away from bad thoughts and memories! I want to help you Sophie I really do! Why can't you let me in and not yell at me!' He shouted back.

'You're just a boy Peter, you wouldn't understand..' I sighed.  
'Stop saying that, I'm more than that.' He spat.  
'How would I know?' I asked.

He didn't know how to answer, I could tell, he pursed his lips and scowled, before disappearing and leaving me alone.

* * *

**FIRST OF ALL I AM SO VERY SORRY!**

**Yes, I suck so very much! I have not been updating as much and that sucks!  
Right now a lot is happening in my life and with my family as now. I do not want to go into as much detail about it. **

**I cannot promise regular updates but this story will go on!**

**Secondly**

**What do you think? **

**Please leave a review or comment!**

**Thank you for sticking with me! (If you have!) **


	16. Chapter 16

It was pointless trying to sleep that night.  
Thoughts whizzed around my head, none of them were good.  
Why should I give Peter a chance? He doesn't deserve a chance! Right?

Savage screams and cries echoed from the distance. I roll my eyes, those lost boys were always up, and they never sleep, if their mothers were here they would tell them off. I know I would. The cries got louder.

I sighed and got out of the bed, before I knew it I was walking to the trap door of the room. I sat down and pulled up the door, the noise grew rapidly. Hoisting up my dress I began to climb down the ladder.

My feet landed with a thump on the ground and I walked towards the chants and cries.

A large camp fire lit up the darkness, creating tall shadows that were attached to the dancing boys.

For a while I just leaned against a tree in the distance, watching the sight before me. I couldn't hear much music, sometimes the lost boys would bang a drum but that was about it. I could see Peter sitting across the way of the flames, playing some kind of pan pipe, perhaps I was too far away to hear it.

'Hello Sophie.' I spun around to see a small Slightly looking up at me.  
'Hey you, why aren't you dancing with the other boys?' I asked kneeling down to look him in the eye.  
'I'm sleepy.' He yawned, rubbing his eye with his fist.  
'Well maybe you should go to bed.' I suggested.  
'No no no!' He screwed up his face like when you eat a lemon.

I laughed at his protests.

'Alright alright, what are you going to do then?' I asked, trying to catch him out.  
His whole face burst into a quizzing look. It was adorable really.  
'I'm going to dance!' He yelled jumping up. I laughed.  
'I thought you were sleepy!' I giggled.  
'No! Come on dance with me Sophie!' He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the camp fire. I got up off my knees and shock off the dirt on my dress.  
'No thank you Slightly, I don't dance, besides I can't hear any music.'  
'You can't hear it?' He asked, dropping my hand.  
'Hear what?' I asked.  
'The pipes.' He said.  
'The pipes? The one Peter plays?' I asked. The small boy gave a bashful nod. 'No I can not hear them, maybe only boys can.'

Slightly started to look more bashful, looking down at his feet.

'Hey, I can still watch you dance, I can sit by the fire to keep warm, and you can dance.' I suggested.

The small boy nodded and pulled me towards the fire.

Peter was still engrossed in playing; he didn't even look up at me.

A twang of guilt hit me.

I sat down on the log across the way from Peter, and faced the side, towards Slightly.  
'Go on then, dance away!' I said.  
Slightly smiled and started to dance around. I watched him twirl around the fire. Every time he would go around, my eyes would meet Peter and every time I would look away before he knew.

Soon Slightly became almost memorized by the song, almost as if he was under a trance.

It was fun to watch him jump and dance around, in fact it was fun to watch them all dance around. I soon found myself laughing at them and smiling to myself.

I wish I knew what they were dancing too.

It was easy to be engrossed by the dancing. I watched it, and let my mind be still for a moment.

**_Peter's POV_**

She came down to the camp. I knew she would.

She was behind the tree with Slightly, I heard her. I have ears everywhere.

She couldn't hear my pipe. She isn't a lost girl, not yet. I'm beginning to doubt she'll ever be a lost girl, I feel like it's all a waste. What is the point...

Every now and again I would look up at her, through the flames, she looked so care free, and happy as she watched one of the boys dance around. I wish she would be dancing too, it would be fun to watch her spin and twirl. I feel like she'd look almost graceful dancing in the forest.

I continued to play.

Every so often I would hear her laugh and I would look up again.  
She had me memorized and I don't know why.  
But even though she was laughing and smiling there was a pain in those blue eyes of hers. When the light of the flame would lick her face, I would see it. The pain. There's something she's hiding and she doesn't want to show it. I wish I could take that pain away from her, or she would share it with me.

'Peter.' A voice said.

I turned towards the voice. It was Slightly. The small one Sophie was fond of.  
I stopped playing and raised a brow at the child.

'What?' I spat.  
'Why is Sophie sad?' He asked looking towards her. I followed his gaze. Sophie had pulled her knees up to her chin, she looked down at her feet lost in thought. A few boys came and sat with her, and began to talk to her.  
I turned back to Slightly.

'I don't know.' I sighed.  
'Can you not make her happy?' He asked.  
'I don't know how. If I knew how I would help.' I sighed turning back to her, she was sitting up right again, telling a story to a collected group of boys.  
'I think she has bad thoughts.' Slightly said. 'I used to have bad thoughts too.'  
'Used to?' I asked, raising a brow.

He looked up sheepishly and nodded.

'Why don't you anymore?' I asked.  
'I forgot all the bad memories.'  
'You forgot?' I said.  
'Yeah, I've been here so long, I just forgot it all. I don't even remember my home much.'

Forget.

He just forgot it all.

Now he's dancing around happy as can be.

'Peter?' Slightly said, interrupting my thoughts.  
'Go listen to her story.' I said.  
He nodded and ran towards her.

If Sophie forgot, she could move on, she could be happy once again, and maybe she'll suddenly start to fit into the picture.

'Peter?'

'What.' I spat, looking up at Felix who stood next to me. He sat next to me and began to speak in a hushed voice.  
'I know that look. What ideas are forming in your head?'  
He followed my gaze to Sophie, who was now engrossed in her story. The boys looked at her with hungry faces, desperately wanting her attention.  
'Oh, something about her.' Felix murmured. I turned to him.  
'Yes her.' I spat, my patience fading.  
'I mean no offence Pan.' He said avoiding my glare. 'I just don't get why you keep her around. What use is she? She runs away or locks herself up in her room most nights.'  
'Felix I know you dislike her. But that fairies dust led me to her, and I need to know why. She has something to do with me, and I need to know. Magic is a strange and powerful thing, and if magic showed me to her, than perhaps magic can be gained from her.'  
'You really think you're going to gain anything from her? She won't even talk to you; she keeps moping about some secret past.' Felix said.  
'I know. You see that small child leaning his head on her lap?' I said, pointing towards Slightly with my head. Felix looked towards him and nodded at me. 'He came over here and told me how he used to be sad, moping about, and then he forgot.'  
'He forgot?' Asked Felix in a quizzical tone.  
'Ay, he forgot, he told me he forgot about that which made him sad, now look at him. He's blabbering on about everything.'  
'Oh I see, you're thinking of making her forgot whatever her past is in hopes of finding out why the dust led her to you.' He stated.

I nodded, we both gazed at Sophie, Slightly had fallen asleep in her lap and a few other small boys were dozing off. Some of the larger boys were talking with her.

'Why don't you just ask Tink about the dust?' Felix asked.  
'She can't know I took it. If she knows I'm stealing magic she may start to think I'm losing my powers.' I spat.  
'But you're not, Neverland is.'  
'I know that Felix, but I cannot let my foes think of me as weak.'  
'The fairy is a foe?' He asked.  
'If they are not with us, they are against us.' I spat.  
'So you make her forget, then figure out a way to draw magic out of her? I don't understand how her forgetting will help.' Felix stated.  
'There is good magic, and dark magic, you can guess which one I specialize in. If she has magic, and if Tink's magic dust led me to her, then the magic she has is good. We won't get that good magic if she's always in a bad mood now will we.' I replied.

Felix leaned back.

'You've got it all figured out.'  
'Peter Pan never fails.' I replied.  
'But are you not curious about what plagues her?'  
'I am, but sacrifices must be made.'  
'So you're ok with knowing nothing?'  
'I know pieces. Something about a girl names Melody. She's a reoccurring character who Sophie talks about in her sleep. And when she escaped you, and found that _pirate_, she talked about her father. Whatever her problem is, it is best she forget it.'  
'If you think it must be done.'  
'It must.'  
'When will you do it?'  
'Tonight.'

I stood up and walked away from the scene, to the place I always go.

* * *

_**So what do you think?  
Will Peter go through with it? And why do you think Tink's dust led Peter to Sophie? hmmmmm...**_

_**Please leave a review or favorite/follow the story!  
I honestly love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing! And I'm sorry I don't write more, I've just started a holiday now so I can hopefully write a bit more!**_

_**Stay awesome!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sophie's POV_**

Those boys had me in tears. They were so funny. I've never had any real males in my life, my father was a terrible excuse for a man. I didn't have time to know the opposite sex, I was too busy with Melody to be with boys. It was nice to sit with them, to laugh with them, I've never been a typical girl, my mother always said I had more masculine abilities, perhaps that is why I can easily converse with these boys.

Once the conversation had ended, I sent the boys to bed, I asked them to take the sleeping younger boys to bed, and the boys gladly did. I smiled to myself, mother would be proud at how easy I can send children to bed. I bid them goodnight and got up to go to bed as well.

'You're turning into a right mother.' Spat a cold voice.  
'Hello Felix.' I rolled my eyes.  
'Sophie.' He spat back.

I turned towards him. I hadn't seen him since the incident, when I knocked him out. He had changed, he looked more tired, and more importantly, a huge healing cut run down his face like a frozen river.

'Felix your face..' I whispered moving closer to him. He moved back.  
'A lesson from Peter after you ran off.'  
'He did this to you because of me?'I asked, more to myself than to Felix.  
'Yes.' He spat.  
'Felix I'm so sorry I didn't know he would do thi-'  
'Spare me.' He cut me off. 'Peter wants to speak with you, wait here.'

Felix disappeared into the shadows before I could speak again. I contemplated going to bed but decided against it, I don't want Felix hurt because of me again. When Peter gets her I'm going to kill him. How could he do that to Felix, because of me. I felt horrible, it was my fault Felix was hurt, and now had a permanent scar running down his face.

'Sophie.'

I froze.

'Pan.'

I didn't need to turn around to know it was Peter talking, there was a distinct way in which he said my name, it just sounded different.

'Ouch, cold Soph, what's with the tone?' He whispered into my ear. I spun around to see him only a few centimeters away from me.  
'Stop toying with me Pan, I'm not in the mood for games. What do you want. And stop with the Soph, I know the meaning behind that tone of voice.'  
'Still moping around over those dark secrets you hide from me, _Soph_.' He mocked circling me with his hands behind his back. He turned to look at me with a evil glare.  
'Still hurting innocent people?' I spat back.  
He gave me a quizzical look.  
'Felix's face, how could you do that to him?' I said, pushing his chest slightly.  
Peter grabbed my wrists after I had pushed him, and pulled me closer into him.  
'Temper temper, didn't think you cared much for him after how you attacked him the other night.' He looked dead into my eyes, I couldn't bring myself to look at him.  
'He reminded me of someone who has caused me a great deal of pain. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't mean to, I just had to get away.' I muttered, shaking his grip off of me and turning away from him.

Images of my father flooded my mind, and they were soon followed with even worst images of Mel covered in blood and bruises. I cannot even begin to imagine what he is doing to her, or if she is even alive...

'You're shaking.' Peter said, I looked up, and his face was so close to mine, his big hands were on my shoulders, barely skimming my collar bones.  
'I'm fine.' My voice wavered, I looked down.  
'You're not. You're thinking of her again aren't you?'  
'What did you say?' My eyes quickly met his.  
'Melody. You say her name in your sleep. Who is she?' He asked.  
My body froze at the sound of her name. I shook him off me, and took a few steps back.  
'Why are you watching me sleep..' I began, 'Why do you care so much!' I yelled.  
'And you're father, I heard you and the pirate talk of him.' He moved closer to me, I took another step back.  
'Mark.. You was listening to that?' I asked, my mind was all over the place. 'You had no right too, that was a private conversation.'  
'You had no right to run away! What happened with your father Sophie?' He asked with anger moving closer, again I took a step back.  
'It's none of your business I-'  
'Why did you run away to Neverland?' He asked.

Closer, he kept getting closer.

'I didn't, I mean I-I'  
'And then why did you run from your uncle?'  
'Stop. Peter Stop.' I begged. He kept getting closer, I kept on walking back.  
'Why go to Tink?'  
'Peter plea-'  
'Were you looking for magic?'  
'Pleas-'  
'Why won't you tell me!' He yelled taking another step forward towards me.

Again I tried to take a step back, but my back suddenly hit a tree.  
Peter was barely inches away from me.  
He was glaring down at me with evil eyes. His thick brows were narrowed. His breath hit my skin with force.

'WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO!' I screamed.  
He gave me a quizzing look.  
'What do you mean?' He said.  
'What good will telling you do? Peter you don't care. You love this, you love toying with me, exploiting my pain! You get some sick twisted kick seeing me like this!'  
'No I don't..' He stared.  
'But you do, if you could see the perverted look on your face you wou-' He cut me off.  
'Little girl you're starting fights you can't finish.' He spat.  
'Ha! Little girl! I'm 16! You're only a year or so older than me!' I stated.  
He chuckled.  
'Stop.'  
'Stop what?' He snarled.  
'These mind games, stop messing with my head. I'm sick of it.'  
'Neverland belongs to me, you belong to me. I'll do what I want with you.' He spat.  
'I do not belong to you or to anyone! Why won't you let me go!' I yelled.  
'Go where! You've been running little girl, from what I don't know, but you've been running. Where you gonna if I free you! Huh, what will you do!' He yelled.  
'I'LL GO HOME!' I screamed.  
'Home! Ha! The home you ran from! Oh please! Stop trying to fool yourself Sophie! Why do you want to go back there! To the place you're running from!' He snarled.  
'You wouldn't understand..' I muttered.  
'Home where you're not wanted, home where you're not needed, home where you have nothing and NO ONE!' he spat in my face.  
'SHE NEEDS ME!' I screamed.

There was silence.  
I fell to the floor, shaken. My whole body felt like it was sobbing but no tears fell from my cheeks.

'She needs me.' I muttered.  
I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my body.

'Who?' He spat, kneeling down.

'My sister...' I began, 'My sister Melody.'

I chocked on her name. Saying it hurt. All I could feel was hurt and pain. All I could picture in my mind is her small body broken and lifeless. It was like my mind was taunting me, one minute I would see imaged of Mel singing and laughing and dancing and being happy, next I would see her bloody and bruised, crying her eyes out while my father stands over her. And now I can only think of Peter, of how he kept me here, of how he made me his prisoner, and how he caused me to be kept from her. In fact in a small matter of seconds, millions of Peter's cruel acts flashed into my mind.

'Well she can't have you.' He spat.  
'Why! Huh! Why because you want me here as what? Your pet? You play thing for you to toy with!? She needs me and I need to get back to her!' I yelled.  
'Why can't you be happy here!' He yelled back.  
'BECAUSE EVERY SECOND I'M HERE IS A SECOND LONGER SHE SPENDS WITH HIM!' I screamed.

Peter look confused, and began to talk. I cut him off.

'My father, my drunken stupid monster of a father. Him. The reason I came to this bloody island in the first place. He ripped her off me as I was jumping through that stupid portal, that portal was the one way of getting away from him, from protecting her and I failed! I failed to keep her safe! Now she's stuck there with him, and I can't even begin to-to-to think, of what he's doing to her, of how much pain he is causing her! This man has almost killed us for crying out loud! And instead of being there and saving her I'm here! On this god forsaken island with you! All I can think about is her and the ways my father is hurting her!' My voice cracked. I shock, tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

'Sophie I did-' I cut him off.  
'That's why I'm here, that's why I ran away from my uncle to find Tink, I was hoping she'd have a portal, a way back there so I can protect Mel again so I can keep her safe from him. But you kidnapped me, you, you're stopping me search for her, for a way back... Peter please please let me go I need to, no I have to get back to her, before it's too late.'

My throat felt dry, and my eyes stung with un-fallen tears. Peter began to look angry at first but then his face changed to some sort of sympathetic look, then confusion grew over his face.

'Please Peter, I know that you have good in you, I just need to get her back. Please she means everything to me, she's my sister. I practically raised her.'  
'What do you mean?' He quietly asked.  
'My mother died in childbirth, Melody's birth. My father hated her, us, since then, he blames Melody for killing her and he can't stand to look at me because I look like my mother. He thinks I'm Gods cruel joke on him mocking him, he couldn't even look at me or Mel, but that soon changed, after he saw me caring for her, he would drink, yell at me first, then he started to swing his fists, and break bottles...' Horrible images of my father punching me flashed across my mind. 'Melody was raised by me, I'm the only person in this world who cares for her, I'm like her mother. I'm the only person in this stinking world she has, and I've left her! She needs me more than anything! Have you never had anything like that, had someone you cared for more than your life! Do you even understand what pain I'm going through right now?! ' I chocked back the tears.  
Peter swallowed, he looked almost sad, like he was remembering something. His eyes faced the ground, I was sure they were sparkling with water.  
'Peter please...' A tear escaped my eye, and slid down my check.  
Peter looked up at me.  
'Sophie..' He began to walk closer to me.  
'Please.' I begged once again, another tear escaped.  
'I'm sorry.'

He held out his hand right in front of my face, some kind of sparkling dust covered it, before I could open my mouth; he blew the dust all over my face.

Then it all went dark.

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

**_What kind of dust did Peter use? Did he make her forget!?_**

**_Also would Peter Pan know the pain of losing a child he cared for?... Hmmmmmm... _**

**_Don't forget its based off the OUAT Peter Pan..._**

**_Please leave a review, fav, or even send me a message! I love hearing from you guys, you're all very helpful and motivational! _**

**_Stay awesome 3 _**


	18. Chapter 18

I opened my eyes. The sun light was streaming through my curtains. I looked around my little wooden house in the trees. When I rolled over to my left side I saw a face staring at me. I sat up in alarm.

'Peter! What are you doing here? Were you watching me sleep?' I asked pulling the covers up higher over myself.

I examined his face. He looked tired. Black bags hung under his eyes, and his hair was messy and greasy, his clothes were rumpled and his eyes were slightly watery and bloody shot.

'You're awake, you're ok.' He sighed leaning back in his chair.  
'Of course I'm awake, people wake up after they sleep, why would I not be ok?' I asked.  
'You've been asleep for... Wait, do you remember anything from before you were asleep?' He asked, leaning closer to me.  
'I was...' I had to stop and think, 'I don't know...'

I looked down in thought. Peter tilted my head up with his thumb and fingers, so I was looking him in the eye.

'You've been asleep for over a month now.' He whispered.

I pulled back away from him wide eyed.

'What?!' I spat. 'What... Why? What happened to me?'  
'You hit your head.' Peter began, he shook off the question. 'Do you know who Melody is?' He asked.

'Melody? Who's that?' I asked.  
'And Killian do you know them?'  
'Killa-who?' I replied with confusion.  
'Mark?' He asked again, leaning in closer.  
'Who?... Peter who are these people?' I asked.  
'No-one Soph. Don't worry about it.' He looked down and smirked slightly.  
'...Okay... So how did I hit my head?' I asked, leaning down to look him in the eye.

He looked up and laughed at me.

'You were climbing a tree with Slightly, you stepped on a old branch and it snapped beneath you, then you fell to the ground, I tried to fly and catch you but I couldn't...' He said.  
'Wait a minute! Did you say fly?!' I yelled, throwing my legs over the bed so I was only inches away from him.  
He laughed at me again.  
'I tell you that you fell out of a tree and have been asleep for over month, death was literally leaning over you this whole time, and you're more excited by the fact that I can fly?' He chuckled.  
'Yes of course! You can fly I never knew this!' I was buzzing with excitement.  
'I'm magic Sophie of course I can fly!' He laughed.  
'Can you teach me!' I asked grabbing his hands.  
'Maybe one day I will teach you.' He yawned.

Suddenly I realised how tired Peter looked. His eyes were struggling to stay open.

'Peter you look tired...' I began.  
'I'm fine.' He snapped, letting go of my hands and crossing his arms.  
'Peter you need to sleep. Why on earth are you so tired?' I asked.  
He looked me dead in the eyes, with this sweet look in his eyes.  
Then it hit me. He stayed here the whole time, by my side.  
'You stayed here didn't you?' I whispered, the corners of my mouth twitched.  
He nodded, still looking at me with soft eyes. I felt water begin to prick my eyes. I throw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. At first he was stiff, but he warmed up into it, and soon wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed in this embrace for a while, and then I pulled away from him.

'Please try to sleep.' I said. 'For me.'  
'I'll sleep Soph, but for my sake not yours.' He smirked.  
'There's the sarky Peter we all know and love.' I chuckled.  
He laughed, flashed me a loving grin and disappeared in a mass of green smoke.

I smiled to myself. So the famous Peter Pan does have a heart. Odd flashes of some fights we had flashed into my mind. I can't quite remember what they were about, but vivid images of us fighting entered my mind. I shrugged it off, not wanting to spoil my strange good mood. I got up out of the bed, and found that I was shaky on my feet, I had to grip the seat Peter was sitting on to stay upright. Peter was right about me being out for a while, my body was weak.

When I had regained my strength I walked over to the small screen in my room to change into some new clothes. Behind the screen was a white blouse, a long green skirt and a brown corset. I picked up the clothes and examined them.

Strange, I do not remember how I came in possession of such items. But there was something about them that made my heart hurt. A twang of pain hit me and I'm not sure why. My fingers traced the collar of the blouse, and then the soft fabric of the green skirt. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the strange feeling, but it still lingered.

Once I had changed into my newly found outfit, and hung my old white dress up, I looked into the small mirror behind the screen. Why do I feel so strange? This outfit feels so right but so wrong at the same time...

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud grumble of my stomach.

'I wish I had some food right now...' I muttered, patting my belly. I walked back over the bed and made it. Then I sat down on it facing Peter's chair. My mind began to day dream about warm porridge, sprinkled with sugar and honey...

_A women with long fair hair, stirred a pot of warm milky porridge.  
'Oh my dear, was that your stomach grumbling! I better hurry and make this fast! Now Sophie, here's what makes it good, a dash of sugar, a spoon full of honey, and a sprinkle of love!' She laughed, grabbing a tiny child in her soft arms.  
'Mother mother I want to taste it!' The tiny child said.  
She looked like me... But smaller...  
'Now now Sophie, be good, sit down on the table, and close your eyes.'  
'Why mother?'  
'If you close your eyes and imagine the porridge, it may appear there! Like magic!' The women spoke with a soft yet exciting voice. The tiny girl squealed with excitement and ran to the table to shut her eyes tight.  
'Now imagine the porridge and how yummy it is, and all the ingredients Sophie dear...'  
'Yes mummy... I'm imagining it!' The girl cried.  
When she open her eyes the porridge was there. Her mother must have placed it in front of her. The small child's eyes were wide with shock and excitement.  
'MOTHER LOOK I DID IT! I'M MAGIC MUMMY!' She jumped up cheering.  
Her beautiful mother laughed at her.  
'Yes dear you did it.' She said hugging her child tight. _

I snapped back into reality. My head throbbed and my heart hurt. What was that? Who were those people? And why did they look like me? Why was that women so familiar?

Brushing my hair back with my hands I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, like the little girl did in the dream I just saw. What was it that women said? Imagine it and it may appear? I smiled to myself, and began to think of it.

'A dash of sugar, a spoon full of honey, and a sprinkle of love...' I whispered.

When I open my eyes sitting in front of my on Peter's chair, was a warm bowl of porridge.

* * *

_**I am a horrible person I know!**_

_**Sorry for the late upload, but I had no idea on how this chapter should go. **_

_**Here it is!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**Leave a comment or review and give this story a favorite or a follow if you like it!**_


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes grew wide with shock. In front of me was a hot steaming bowl of porridge.

'WHAT!' I exclaimed.

I reached out towards it, my hand wrapped around the piping hot bowl, I immediately pulled it away. I looked down at my hand, red from the heat of the bowl. It was real. How did I do that? Excitement tingled through my body, I was practically jumping up and down on my bed. I had to tell someone! Peter... I have to tell Peter.

'Peter!' I yelled, jumping up and running towards the trap door. I quickly hoisted up my dress and climbed down. I was in such a hurry I practically fell down the last two steps and onto my back. I burst into laughter, hastily I got up, I had never been so excited. It was like being a child again, I was buzzing with energy and excitement.

I ran through the trees until I reached the camp, it was then I realised I had no idea where Peter's hut was. My feet stopped moving as my mind realised this. I spun round on my heel, looking at where I was, I had stopped dead in the centre of the lost boy's camp. A dying fire was at the centre, some boys were fighting around it, laughing, having fun, and more boys ran past me, almost pushing me out of the way.

'Hey watch where you're going!' I shouted at them as they ran into the distance laughing.

_'__Hey watch where you're going!' I shouted, she turned around with a cheeky grin, giggling.  
'Come on Soph, come on I want to play!' She said, tugging at my arm. I was distracted, cleaning or cooking or something. I was worried, fearful even, but the second that little girl tugged my arm, it almost disappeared, or it was replaced at least... by love?  
'I know Mel, but we must be careful ok, if father knows he may try to hurt us again.'  
'Sorry Sophie.'  
'It's ok Mel, go on and play, I'll be right there.'  
She turned around, her black long hair whipped around, and swayed as she ran into the distance. _

I fell backwards, clutching my forehead with my hand.  
What was that?  
Who was that?  
My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. My eyes felt like they were watering, I felt my check and it was wet with tears.  
Why am I sad?

'Sophie...' A voice said.

I spun around to see Felix standing a few meters behind me. For a moment I could just look at him. Then I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I whipped my eyes and cheeks.

'Felix. Hi.' I started. 'I was looking for Peter but I... I lost track of ... Things... Where's Peter? Oh my what happened to your face?' I felt frazzled, confused. I was here for Peter.

He looked at me for a second with a quizzing look, and then he smiled, a sinister looking smile.  
'He did it...' He whispered.  
'What?' I asked. 'Did what?'  
'Nothing. He's in his hut.' Felix said, standing up straight.  
'Right?...' I raised a brow shooting Felix a quizzing look, 'His hut is where? I don't think I've ever been told of it?'  
Felix rolled his eyes.  
'That way. Tallest tree, biggest hut.' He said pointing over his shoulder.  
'Thank you Felix!' I shouted yelling over my shoulder.

I was sure I heard him say 'she's forgotten' to himself as I ran off. Must of been told where Peter's hut was before. My feet hit the muddy ground hard, it was now I realised that I had forgotten my shoes, perhaps that is why Felix said 'she's forgotten' as in 'she's forgotten her shoes what an idiot.' I hoisted my skirt up higher and sighed, I began to carefully walk towards Peter's hut, and making sure I did not step on anything sharp. Due to this, I ended up hoping and spinning around, a bit like a dancer. I laughed at this.

_An image of a small girl twirling with me rushes through my mind. Both of us on our tippy toes, twirling around, laughing, smiling.  
'One day I will become a dancer Sophie! I'll dance like Cinderella with the Prince! And I'll fight with a sword like her too!' The girl laughed.  
'Mother used to dance with me like this, and so did father...' I said, funny I felt sad...  
But then I looked at her. The sweet innocent being, who had climbed onto my toes so I could dance with her and laugh with her.  
Her big smile. Her innocent eyes. Her laughter..._

My body began to shake.  
What was that? Why does this keep happening?  
Short raspy breathes escaped my mouth, and my body fell against the closest tree. Pushing my hair back with my hand I stood upright. My heart felt heavy in my chest as it beat uncontrollably, my eyes threatened to pool over with tears that pricked them. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tree. I looked up at the sky, the stars were beginning to come out. I shut my eyes tight again. Trying to block out these weird flashbacks. My mind went blank, everything started spinning, I felt sick.

_'__Sophie dear!' A women said.  
'Yes Sophie come and dance with daddy!' A man said.  
'Yes daddy! Yes mummy!' A small me said.  
I ran towards to two figures, their faces were hard to see, they were dark and foggy looking.  
'Stand on my toes Sophie, than I can waltz you around like the princess you are!' The man said.  
I giggled and stood on the man's toes, he put his big hand around my side and held my tiny hand in his. He spun me around laughing while the women watched, carefully stroking her large belly._

_I twirled and spun, I danced and laughed, I twirled and spun..._

Everything was spinning, the world was spinning and twirling and I was... am so dizzy...

'Sophie?'

I opened my eyes. Peter stood in front of me. My hands had tangled themselves into my head and hair, my mouth felt dry and I felt numb. I looked up at the boy in front of me. His green eyes flickered with a harsh emotion, his brows crossed and his mouth holding back a thousand words.

'Why are you out here. It's cold and late.' He said with a stern and angry voice.  
'Peter, I was just looking for you.' My voice cracked.  
His eyes softened, but his voice remained strong. 'You're freezing, look how pale you are. Why would you come running out here so late.' He grabbed my arm.  
I looked down at where he was squeezing my arm.  
'Let go of me.' I said.  
'What are you doing here. This place is forbidden to lost boys...'  
'I'm not a lost boy Peter..' I began.  
'And lost little girls.' He spat. His grip tightened.  
'I just wanted to show you something...' I looked down at my arm, 'Peter you're hurting me..'  
'You should of never come here Sophie.' He growled.  
'Peter..' I began. He cut me off.  
'I mean it! For God sake Sophie. Did you not see the signs, did the boys not tell you or are you just plain stupid! You can't be here! You must of been told this! You must of forgotten that I told you..' His voice wavered off, but his grip had grew tighter throughout his soliloquy.  
'You're hurting me! Let go of me!'  
He looked miles away. His grip tightened.  
'I said, LET GO OF ME PETER!' I yelled, pushing him away with my other arm.  
He immediately slapped me hard across the cheek. I turned to back to face him, and rose my hand to my cheek. My eyes didn't prick with tears, instead they were filled with anger and confusion.  
'What is wrong with you?!' I spat.  
'Get out.' He spat back, his voice shook with what I can only presume was anger.  
'Monster.' I said, looking deep into his eyes.

I hoisted my skirt up and pushed past him, walking back the way I came.

I think I realized what everyone thinks I have forgotten.  
Pans a monster.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the late upload.  
**__**I've been busy. **_

**_A new chapter for you all. Tell me what you think. Sorry if it's not an amazing one, I'm trying to show you that Sophie is still remembering parts of her past, meaning Peter's spell did not work, and that Peter is still mean, like that boy gets angry, a lot. But why is he so angry? What is it he is hiding from Sophie, from the Lost boys?_**

**_Leave a review, fav it, message me if you want! I love hearing from you guys!  
3_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Peters POV_**

I watched her as she stormed back towards the camp. Her hair flying wildly in the wind. Neverland grew colder, mirroring my mood, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Turning on my heel I let out a grunt of annoyance. I had to do that. She cannot know the truth.

Instead of clicking my fingers and appearing in the tree house meters away from where I was stopping Sophie, I walk. My feet heavily thud on the ground as I walk towards the tree house. The home of Tinkerbell.

It doesn't take long to get there. I fly up through the trap door. Tink sits where I left her, shackled to the metallic frame of her bed.

"Pan, how kind of you to grace me with your presence. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." She sarcastically spoke.  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me fairy. If you still had wings I would of plucked them off, I reckon there could be other ways in hurting you though, care to find out?" I spat, walking over, in my right hand a ball of fire appeared. The fear growing in her eyes and spreading through her body was a rewarding sight.  
"Do I have your attention pixie?" I licked my lips quickly.  
She nodded, silent this time.  
"Good. This spell on Sophie, how long will it last."  
She smirked slightly.  
"Don't toy with me Pixie."  
"Worried Pan," she began "That kind of spell can only be broken by few things."  
"What things?"  
"A saviour might, but they're the stuff of legend, a good fairy may be able to undo the spell, but not completely..." She wavered off.  
"What else Tinkerbell."  
She looked into the distance.  
"True love."  
"Oh don't give me any of that true love crap." I rolled my eyes.  
"It's true Pan, you and I both know that."  
"Well then how do I find her true love?"  
"You don't. Love will never reach her when she's with you. That's a fact." She spat.  
"Well then Tink. I suppose you're used up."

I waved my hand, a cloud of green smoke covered her ankles and her shackles were released.

"Stay away from Sophie."

Before she could speak I waved my hand and I was taken away in a cloud of smoke.

**_Sophie's POV_**

A monster.  
All this time I felt strange and now I know why. I must of hit my head hard because I had forgotten how much of a monster Pan is.  
Vivid images flickered through my mind, Peter and me fighting, Peter yelling at me, me yelling at him, pushing, shoving, pain, anger. It all came back.

There was something else there too. A pain, a large surge of anger and sorrow hit me too, but I didn't understand why it was there or what caused it.

I was still running. I ran past my home in the trees, and didn't stop. I wasn't crying, my face still stung but I refuse to cry. I don't like crying, it shows weakness. I was angry. I was annoyed. Not just at Peter but at me.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I forget what Peter was really like? How could I forget about it? And why do I feel so strange?!

I run and run and run, I don't stop my face becoming more scrunched up as I become angry, as I fight back tears of anger.  
My feet begin to slip, but I don't stop, roots start to tangle around them, but I don't stop. And then I begin to fall. A scream erupts from my lungs.

Then I am consumed by water.

_A scream._

_"__MELODY"  
"SOPHIE"_

_A small girl being grabbed by an older drunken man, an angry looking man, a man who looked ever so slightly like me, like the crying girl in his arms. The world is dark, the sky is thick with smog, and the moon is hard to see but it hangs above us. Dim lights in the background, drunken singers. Cries. The girl is clawing at the man, who shouts at her, at me. He looks so angry, his face so red. Her lips form my name. My arms reach out in front of me, grasping the air, trying to reach her, trying to get to her...  
Who is she?_

_Water everywhere._

_A colourful whirlpool, like magic, pink and blue, shining, shimmering, sucking me in, pulling me deeper into water. _

_Water in my lungs, salt stings my eyes, I float in the water but I'm still being pulled down deeper. _

_Light. _

_A bright light._

_The sun. _

_The sound of a ship, of men, voices yelling, male voices. _

_"__Captain! There's someone in the water!" _

_And then darkness. _

I jump up, water spurts from my lungs, I cough it out. The sound of water splashing against rocks hits my ears. I push my hair back trying to catch my breath as water drips from my nose and mouth. My vision is blurred from the salt water, everything blurs together.

"Sophie?" A voice says.  
I turn my head to it. A man is on his knees in front of me. His hair dark and wet clung to his forehead, and his blue eyes were wet, but not from the water. I looked down his body, he wore black leather looking clothing and he had a hook where his left hand should be.

"Thank you for saving me." I said calmly. "I should be going."  
I pulled up my skirt and tried to leave, but his hand caught my wrist and pulled me down into his chest. He began to hug me and hold me tight. He smelt of booze. It felt wrong for this stranger to hold me like this but at the same time, it felt right.

I pushed him off.  
"Get off me!" I yelled, standing up looking down at him. My wet clothes clung to me and my hair stuck to my face.  
"Sophie what has gotten into you luv." He said, standing up so he could look at me.  
"How do you know my name?" I stammered out.  
He glared at me with a confused expression.  
"How do you know my name!?" I yelled, with more meaning.  
"Sophie it's me, it's Killian. Do you not remember me?"  
"What?" I muttered, confused.

More men appeared from out of the shrubs.

"Captain! We came as soon as we could, you dived right into the water off a cliff, why?!" A young looking man said. He looked around my age. His hair was messy and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes fell on me, and his mouth dropped.

"Soph..." He whispered, he began to run towards me and soon enough his arms were wrapped around me.

"Get off me!" I yelled kicking him in the shins.

They all looked at me, like I was crazy.

"Sophie, It's Killian, your uncle..." The hooked man said.  
"I don't have any family." I yelled, shaking.  
"Yes you do Sophie you have your sis-"  
"I HAVE NO ONE, I AM THE ONLY LOST GIRL!" I screamed. Tears pricked my eyes, and I was shaking like crazy. Why did this effect me so much. Who were these people how do they know me.

"What has Pan done to you." Killian muttered.  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"You don't remember us, do you?" He said.  
'It's Mark Soph, It's me Mark.." The boy whispered, grasping my hand.

I didn't shake it off. I looked down at his hand in mine through wet eyes.

_A sun set. _

_Neverland, I'm watching over neverland, in a crow's nest, on a ship...  
A small tune slipped my lips as I watched the island with content. _

_'__My heart is pierced by cupid,_

_I distain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold...'_

_A strange light began to flash in my eye; I try to block it with my hand. It was coming from the island. I stand up and gaze out onto the island, trying to place where the light was coming from. _

_'__SOPHIE!' I heard voice shout. 'GET DOWN NOW!' I looked down at the voice. It's the boy..._

"Let go of me." I said shaking the boys grip from me.  
"Sophie come back to us."  
"Get away from me!" I yelled to all of them. "I don't know who you are, but get away from me!"  
"Sophie please, come with us, we can find Tinkerbell, she can help you..." Killian said.  
"Tinkerbell?..."

_'__We could have looked for Tink.' A man says.  
Who is Tink?  
'That fairy hasn't been seen in years, who knows where she is.' A old croaking voice says.  
'Ay but she knows how to return to the main land.'  
'She's long gone.' The old voice speaks again.  
'I should have taken those girls the day their mother died. I should have accepted Tink's offer to have more portals. I was stupid, I am stupid.' Hooke shouted.  
Glass smashing against the floor.  
'Now now captain, best be out of here as to not awake the girl'_

"Yes Tinkerbell. The reason you started searching this ruddy island!" Yelled Killian.  
"Why would I search for this Tinkerbell?" I whispered.  
"For Melody." Killian came closer, put my face in his hand and tilted it up to look at him in the eye. "For your sister..."

_The little girl with black hair, twirls and spins and dances and sings.  
She turns and smiles at me.  
"Come dance Sophie, come play!"  
I laugh and jump up, grabbing the girl in my arms.  
We spin around giggling and laughing.  
"I love you Sophie."  
"I love you too..." I say "...Mel..."_

I start crying.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" I yelled clasping my hands over my ears.  
"Sophie please, please remember us."  
"WHAT ARE ALL THOSE THINGS IN MY HEAD!" I shout, tears flowing down my face.  
"Pan must of made you forget." Killian spat.

He kept talking, grabbing hold of me shaking me. I couldn't hear him. I felt so numb. What were all these things I kept seeing, who were these people, why are they saying Peter did this. He would never do this, would he? I know he is mean and spiteful, but would he really do this? I call him a monster but I don't mean it, there is good in him, and he wouldn't do something like this. Peter cares about me, Peter cares about all the lost boys, he watched over me after I hit my head, he didn't leave, sure he was rude to me but we were like that, rude to each other. Peter. I need Peter, he will know what to do.

"Peter." I muttered.  
"Yes luv, Pan did this to you." Killian said lowering his head to look me in the eyes, my blank expressionless eyes.  
"Peter." I said louder.  
"Yes Sophie Peter did this to you.."  
"PETER!" I yelled.  
"Sophie be quite he'll hear you!" Killian shouted at me.  
I shook him off me. But he grabbed on to me, my back was against his body, he snaked his hooked arm around my waist and covered my mouth with his other hand.  
"Be quite. Please Sophie, you're confused, I'm trying to help you please." He whispered in my ear.  
I bit down on his hand, causing him to release me.  
"PETER! HELP PETER HELP!" I screamed running away from the men.

"SOPHIE NO!" Killian yelled.

I turned back, I saw all the men chasing after me, Killian looked scared, fearful and sad. My head was pounding with emotions, I was still wet from the water, and my eyes were over flowing with tears.

I faced forward again, only to run into the arms of Peter Pan.

* * *

_**Hey what do you guys think!?**_

_**The moments in italics are flashbacks that Sophie has, the spell Peter put on her has caused her to forget these things but memories are seeping through, and these flashbacks are driving her somewhat crazy, she has all these memories or dreams and she doesn't know whats real and not. And now she has run into Killian...**_

_**leave a review, fav it, like it, follow me or what not!**_

_**This chapter was hard to write but I do hope you like it! **_


	21. Chapter 21

His hands grabbed my forearms as I looked up to him through wet eyes.

He looked down at me, with angered eyes, which melted as soon as they hit my face, into a look of sorrow, then a slight smirk danced on his lips. He pulled me in towards him and my head hit his chest, one arm was roped around my back and his other hand stroked my head, it took me a moment to swallow my pride and hug him back.

"SOPHIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A voice yelled.

I jumped out of Peter's embrace and turned towards the group of men, starring at me with wide eyes. I turned back to Peter, who was looking angry at them, with a face full of bloodlust. I had to do something, I know Peter, I know that he would kill these men, or hurt him. I don't know these men, but I couldn't let Peter hurt them.

I looked up at Peter and placed my hands on his chest, he looked down at me.

"Peter.." I muttered with wet eyes, "you came... I-I-I'm sorry, for earlier I-These men..." my voice stopped, choking on my tears.  
"Shhh, I was wrong to shout at you , there there..." he said whipping my eyes. He cupped one hand on my face and pushed my hair back with the other.  
"I want to go home Peter please." I muttered.  
"I'll send you home don't worry." He said, he turned his head up to the men. "I have to deal with these first."  
"Peter please don't hurt them." I whispered taking my thumb and forefinger to his chin and turning his head towards me.

His face flushed with anger.

"You don't even know these men!" he yelled pushing my hand away.  
" No!" I yelled back at him, I looked over to them, they were shocked, Killian looked heartbroken, his eyes were full of sorrow. I turned back to Peter. "But I know you, please Peter, don't be the monster they fear you are."

Peter gritted his teeth.

"I will look weak." He muttered. "I can't let them think I'm weak."  
"You're not weak Peter. A weak person would give in and be a monster, a stronger person would walk away."

"What have you done to her Pan!" Killian yelled  
"What do you mean, what have I done. I've done nothing Hook." Pan snarled.  
"What have you done to Sophie, why doesn't she know me!? Why doesn't she remember us!" He yelled.

"Peter what does he mean?" I said in fear.  
"Nothing Sophie, he's a dirty no good pirate he's trying to hurt us."  
"No I'm not Sophie, look at me Soph, you know me."

I turned back towards him, his blue eyes looked into mine, and I saw my eyes looking back. Eyes of a women I have seen in my dreams, the eyes of a little girl with black hair.

"Who are you?" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

I felt Peter's hand grab mine, I pulled away from him and took a step closer to Killian.

"Sophie stay away from him." Yelled Peter.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled back, "Who are you!?" I yelled at Killian, tears in my eyes.  
"I'm your uncle Sophie!" He yelled at me.

I froze.

"What..." I muttered.

Peter grabbed me and turned me towards him, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Sophie. Look at me, Sophie look at me." He said, "This man is a liar and a crook. He's a pirate and he just want to get the edge on you, he's a filthy pirate and when pirates get their hands on a pretty girl like you, you know what they would do."

I know what he was implying.

"Screw you Pan. That girls all the family I have left get your bloody hands off her!"

I turned around to face him, he was walking closer, some men were holding back but he pushed them away.  
"Get off me Mark." He yelled to one young boy holding him. "Look what he's bloody done to her! You of all people should be doing something! She's my niece I would never hurt her for Christ sake! Mark for God sake you said you loved the girl and you stand here doing nothing!"  
The boy looked at me, his eyes melted, and then turned hard. He looked back at Killian and nodded, and both men drew out their swords.

"You give her back to me Pan." Killian yelled.

His men followed him and pulled out their swords. They yelled in anger and took steps closer. I turned back to Peter, whose face had changed, it was twisted, his upper lip curled up into an evil smirk. He spun his hand round and green flames appeared in them. My eyes widened in fear, and I knew I had to do something. He pulled his arm back and was ready to fire, the pirates started to run towards him.

My heart was racing and my breathing got faster. I looked back at Peter, giving him one last pleading look. His arm was pulled back, ready to attack. So many thoughts rushed through my head at once, these men, they were strangers right? This Killian is claiming to be my uncle, but I am a lost girl right? That's why I am here because I am a lost girl, I'm Peter's lost girl, and I don't remember anyone... Why don't I remember anyone... and his eyes, Killian's eyes are like mine, like the womens, like the girls. Who is he? Who am I? Who can I trust!?

My heart stopped. The men yelled louder. And I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I ran in between them.

"STOP!" I yelled. Standing between them with my arms out stretched. Peter's fire ball left his hand, but dissolved as soon as he saw me, his anger hit me like a ton of bricks, behind me I heard feet slowing down, I don't know how close they were to me, I didn't care I had to stop it.

"Sophie no!" Peter yelled, wide eyed, I saw him fly towards me, I was confused as to why, and then I turned around to only be impaled by the sword being held by Mark, the stranger who almost stopped Killian, the stranger who apparently loved me.

I guess they were closer than I thought.

* * *

**_HEY GUYS!_**

**_sorry for the lack of updates, summer holidays will be coming up soon and I'll be writing more and more, I'm at school and I have important exams coming up hence why I haven't written much, in fact I have an exam tomorrow and I wrote this instead revising WOOO!_**

_****What motivated me to ignore m**y responsibilities and write this was because of a review I got from someone who signed off as M. **_

_**So thanks for the motivation M!**_

_**So this isn't very long as I wanted to end it on the stabbing and I didn't want to overcrowd the story with too much right now...**_

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, GIVE ME A FAV OR HECK EVEN MESSAGE ME!_**

**_Thank you so much for the support I've been getting, and what do you want to happen next? I'm intrigued to hear what you guys think will happen!_**


	22. Chapter 22

My eyes lowered down to the oozing blood coming from the sword lodged within my stomach. Pain seethed through my body, I moved my hands towards to sword, towards the gushing blood. Warm scarlet red blood dripped through fingers, and onto the white sand. I kept making odd chocking noises, like little squeaks, or sobs, or mini gasps for air. I took a glup of air and slowly looked up to the eyes of the man whose sword was run through me. They were full of fear, of horror and sorrow. They were dripping with tears, I looked into his eyes and saw what was in mine.

My vision started to blur, and it was all going dark, and Mark's face began to feel familiar.

"Mark..." I started to say with a wavering voice.

And then it all went dark.

**PAN'S POV **

Her blood dripped all over the sand, and she fell to the floor limp. Mark stood there and watched her fall and Hook raced forward trying to catch her, I waved my hand and froze all of them. I ran to Sophie and with heavy breaths I hovered my shaking hands over her bloody wound and began to heal her with my magic.

"Come on Soph..." I muttered under my breath, as I used all the power I had to try to save her.  
"I'm not through with you yet, wake up!" I yelled, I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back. Why did I want to cry?

An anticipated gasp ripped through the air. Sophie jolted back up, and began panting. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock, she was shaking as much as me.  
I rubbed my face with my hands and took a sigh of relief.

"Peter..." She began to say, she looked at me her eyes pricking with tears. I looked back at her, breathing heavily, her bottom lip began to tremble, before she could say anything more, I pulled her into me and embraced her tightly. I was as shocked as she was at what I did. She warmed up to me and began to hug me back tighter. We sat there embracing each other for what felt like forever, and then I let go, and held her by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever do that again." I sternly said, glaring at her eyes. She merely nodded and turned to look at the frozen figures behind her.  
"What did you do?" she asked slowly, I stood up behind her and walked next to where she was sitting.  
"I froze them with my magic." I offered her a hand, which she took, and then I pulled her up, she didn't let go of my hand, she held onto it, and edged ever so slightly behind my arm. She placed her free hand on the bicep of the arm she was holding my hand with, and gently squeezed it.  
"Can they see us?" She asked.  
"I don't know, nor do I care. Possibly." I had never thought about it before.  
"Are you going to unfreeze them?" She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I felt a smile prick my cheeks.  
"Yes. After you get away from here." I replied studying her face.

She has a beautiful face, I had never really noticed properly till now. Sure I had looked at her before and found her attractive but looking at her now I can see this kind of beauty that I never noticed before. Her face was oval shaped, but her cheekbones were subtly sharp, her jaw wasn't too soft but it wasn't too sharp it was just right, her cheeks were flushed, her nose was thin and long with a round soft button shaped tip. Her hair wasn't 'fair', it was blonde, a mixture of dark and light blonde tones swam down her hair, it was lighter from the suns of Never Never Land. Aside from the light blue piercing eyes she had, which held a fierce fire in them, as well as a kind softness, and her long lashed; her lips were the most memorising. Their shape was so plump, so full, not huge and overwhelming but round with a small but defiant cupids bow. They were a dark pink colour and when she smiled they parted in a almost magical way.

What is happening to me?

"Peter?" She said, looking confused.  
"What?" I said shaking myself out of her trance.  
"I said do you want me to go?" She asked.  
"No. I'll take you back, and when we go they will go back to normal. We can leave now." I said.  
"Are we walking? She asked.  
I grinned at her, giving her a cheeky smirk.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked looking startled and leaning ever so slightly back.  
"Do you believe in me?" I asked.  
"Pardon?"  
"I said, do you believe in me?" I asked again.  
She raised an eyebrow, and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Yes... I do." She replied slowly, a smile began to form on her lips.  
I began to grin.

I scoped her up and held her in my arms.  
"Hey put me down!" She protested, the fire in her eyes returned.  
"I think it's time you saw all of Neverland." I smirked.

I began to rise up into the air.  
She gasped and held me tighter.  
"Peter I don't think this is a good idea..." she started.  
Before she could finish the sentence I zoomed off high up into the Neverland sky.  
"PETER!" She yelled.  
I roared with laughter.

Her arms were snaked round my neck and her head was pressed hard into my neck.

"Soph, open your eyes." I whispered into her ear. "It's ok, trust me."

Slowly her blonde head turned, and her eyes opened and turned to look at the view.

"Wow." She sighed, looking towards the greens trees, blue seas, and pink sunset.  
"It's beautiful." She said.  
"Yeah, it is." I replied. But I wasn't looking at the view.

Her laughter began to fill the air, and her long hair flew in the wind behind us. Her nose crinkled when she laughed and her smile widened so much.

I shook my head.  
_Clear your thoughts Peter. Don't get attached to her. You need her. _

"So you trust me?" I asked, still flying towards camp.  
"Yes, I do." She replied, looking at my face.  
"You believe in me? And my magic?" I asked looking her dead in the eye.  
She gave a soft beautiful smile.  
"Yes."

I think I found the heart of the truest believer.

* * *

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. **_

_**I forgot my password... **_

_**What do you guys think!?**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sophie's POV**

The wind pushed my hair out of my face, and my dress swirled around Peter. I couldn't help but laugh out of enjoyment and total shock. I was flying, well Peter was flying, but I was being held by him while he was flying. It is amazing. The view is breathtaking, as I look down I can see the snaking river which flows near camp, the brown roofs of the tree huts, and the beautiful blue sea spawning out as far as the eye cans see. I looked back at Peter, who was looking dead ahead, with a fading smirk on his face.

A part of me kind of enjoyed having him hold me like this, but a voice inside my head was screaming DONT TRUST HIM! I'm not sure why I felt like this...

"We're almost home now Sophie." He said sternly.  
"Pete, why do you sound so cold?" I said looking up at him, with confusion.  
"Pete, that's new." He smirked down at me, raising a brow.  
"Don't dodge the question, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing Soph. Just thinking about what happened." He said coldly, not looking me in the eye. "We're here."

And just like that we were on the ground, I hadn't even noticed we flew lower, I was too busy looking at Peter...

His green eyes looked into my blue eyes, and grew larger and warmer, my fingers around his neck grew tenser, and he gripped me a little harder. We both started to move slowly more together.

"Thank you." I spoke, my voice was suddenly hoarse and small.

Peter was inches away from my face.

"For what?" He asked, looking at my eyes, his gaze slowly dropped to my lips.  
"For saving my life." I replied following his eyes back to mine.  
"It was nothing." He smiled.  
"It was everything." I whispered, leaning in closer. He returned the gesture.

"Peter." A voice said.

We both turned towards it, our faces centimetres apart, It was Felix.  
"You're needed. Urgently." He added after glancing between us and going slightly red.  
I quickly jumped down out of his arms, and fixed my skirt. For the first time I looked down at it and how it was stained red with blood. Peter's eyes followed my gaze.

"Here." He said, and with a flick of his wrist, green smoke engulfed my clothes and cleaned them.  
"Thank you Pete, these clothes mean a lot to me, I'm not sure why I feel they do, but they just do." I turned towards him, and he smiled at me.  
"You should wash."  
"Rude." I remarked gasping.  
"Oh shut it, It will make you feel better and I wasn't able to clean the blood on your body, just the blood in your clothes. You shouldn't haven wound too, I am a rather good healer."  
I smiled at him.  
"Thank you Peter." I said softly. He smiled back at me his eyes were warm.

Without giving it a second thought (for if I thought for another second more I would not have done it) I leaned up towards his face on my tip toes, and planted a small kiss on his left cheek. His hand reached up and touched my kiss.

"T'was a pleasure Miss Sophie Jones." He smirked, playfully bowing.  
"The pleasure was all mine, Mr Peter Pan." I giggled, returning the bow with a small curtsy.  
"Till next time." He smiled, walking away facing me.

And he was gone. And I was left alone once again in Neverland.

My heart was racing. Was I just flirting with Peter Pan? Did I really kiss him on the cheek? My mind was rushing with thoughts.

"You do need a wash." Felix said from behind me.

I had totally forgotten he was there.

"Ever so kind and caring, as usual. And where do I wash? Is there a large communal bath in the camp where you lost boys wash each other's backs?" I asked stepping closer towards him.  
"Back at your hut, there'll be a tub, Peter's already seen to it. I'll get the boys to gather you warm water. And if you need any help washing your back, I'll send Peter." He smirked, turning away from me.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked annoyed, racing in front of him and squaring him off.  
"_The pleasure was all mine Mr Peter Pan_" He said in a mocking tone, flicking his hair back and forth.  
" I do not talk like that! Nor do I flick my hair, besides you're the own following Pete round with puppy dog eyes!" I exclaimed, raising my brows at him.  
"Oo Pete, you already have pet names!" He sarcastically cried.  
"Why jealous?" I said, stepping closer to him.

He got all red, then started to laugh.

"I see why he likes you, You got guts. But you're stupid." He said turning away, walking towards camp. "You coming or what?" He added turning back towards me.  
"Who you calling stupid Felix!" I laughed running up to him.

It was odd to be getting along with Felix. Well, somewhat along.  
We spent the remainder of the journey heading back in silence. When we returned to the centre of the camp, numerous amount of boys were dancing around the fire screaming and yelling, you know, the normal stuff. Felix whistled and a group of boys ran over, including Slightly. He smiled at me and I gave him a small wave. Felix saw and rolled his eyes, when his back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him, which resulted in the boys laughing and Felix turning back and pushing me. Before I could push him back he has ordered the boys to collect warm water for my bath, they moaned then scattered.

"Go wait in your hut and they'll bring it up." He said.  
"I don't mind helping them." I replied.  
"It's fine. Peter doesn't want you doing anything after today."  
"And how do you know this?" I asked. Felix and Peter saw each other once today, and it was briefly and right in front of me.

Felix pulled out a piece of paper, which had a neatly scribbled note on it.

'Felix.  
I want Sophie to rest. She will feel weak after today. Tell the lost boys to gather water for her, and tell her to stay put in her hut. I shall return soon.  
Peter.'

I read the note, and rolled my eyes as I passed it back to a smirking Felix.

"Up you go then." He said, crossing his arms and gesturing with his head towards my hut.  
"You're so smug its painful." I replied, hitting him in the shoulder as I walked past.

I climbed up the ladder into my little home. I saw the tub in the middle of the room, and a fireplace had sprung up in my room. Confused I walked over to it, and felt it. Strange, I had never noticed it before. The fire was lit and warming my room. I walked over to my bed, the screen was in front of it separating it from the bath and fireplace. When I got to my bed I found a note, from Peter.

'Soph,  
It gets cold at night, so I thought a fireplace my help warm you up. Enjoy your bath. I shall see you soon. Stay safe, and don't go running into any pirates again.  
Your Peter.'

Your Peter...

My Peter?

He wasn't mine.  
Was he?

So many thoughts rushed around my head. So many thoughts, so many feelings I didn't understand. A part of me was telling me to hate Peter, another part was telling me to...

I fell back on my bed, my mind rushing with thoughts and strange feelings I don't understand. My eyes grew tired and heavy, and after a while I fell asleep, my mind dreaming of today, of the pirates, of Peter, of the kiss I planted on his cheek, and of the kiss I wanted to place upon his lips.

* * *

_**Hi!**_

_**My laptops been broken and I lost a bunch of chapter I've been writing in the summer! I'm so annoyed!**_

_**I'm awfully sorry about it! But at last, here is another chapter of my story. Thank you for reading and sticking with it!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it! What do you all think?**_

_**Leave a review or message me! I love hearing from you all!**_

_**3**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Sophie." A small voice said to me.

I opened my eyes to see a small Slightly looking at me with wide eyes. I yawned and sat upright.

"Hello Slightly." I said sleepily.  
"Your bath is all ready." He said sheepishly.  
"Oh god of course! Why thank you so much." I sat up and stretched.  
"How have you been Slighty?" I asked, jumping out of bed.  
"I've been ok. Are you alright after the pirates?" He said looking worried.  
"Yes I'm fine Peter fixed me up."

His eyes grew wet and started to squint, as if he was holding back tears, and his breathing got short and raspy.

"Slighty, whats wrong?" I said, crouching down to his level.

He looked at me, and broke into large gulping sobs.

"Oh no Slightly!" My heart twanged with sorrow and I engulfed the little boy in a hug. I ended up sitting cross legged on the floor, with the small boy sitting on my lap with his arms wrapped around me.

" I-I-I Thought that yo-you went b-b-back to your-your uncle!" He sobbed stuttering and stammering.  
" My uncle?" I said confused, stroking his cheek so that he was looking at me.  
"Killian." He sobbed.

Kilian? The pirate Hook. He said he was my uncle...

Slightly shook below me.

"Oh Slightly, he isn't my uncle, I'm a lost girl, you're my family now. I won't leave you." I said hugging him.

After a moment he stopped crying and got up.

"I'm sorry for crying. Please don't tell Peter I said anything or that I cried, because the boys will laugh at me if you do!" He said, standing up taller.  
"Of course I won't Slighty. Now if you excuse me, I have a bath to attend to." I said walking him towards the stairs, perhaps you can stand guard and make sure no lost boys peek?" I asked looking down at him.  
"Yes Sir!" He excitedly said, climbing down the stairs.

I laughed and closed the hatch.

I began to undress, and I placed my clothes over the end of my bed for the mean time. Peter was right, some blood was stained on my skin, but only a small amount.

The bath sat facing the fire, and I could see warm steam rising from it. On the chair in the room sat two towels and a small cloth, the boys must of put them there. The bath was made of metal and was deep and high. I grabbed the cloth from the side and held it. I dipped my toe into the water, it was hot, just how I liked it. I climbed into the bath and lowered my body into it. I immediately felt the warmth seep through my body, all the aches and pains I had felt melted away with the hot water. I sighed a sigh of relief I lay my head back on the edge of the tub and relaxed.

After a while I began to wash myself with the small cloth. While I washed I hummed a small tune, something about a jolly sailor. Scrubbing my body felt therapeutic, I had not realised how much I need this. Once I was clean I threw the cloth to the side and plummeted my head under the water, engulfing myself in it. Being under the warm water was peaceful and settled me. I watched my hair float around me, like a mermaid, before closing me eyes...

_"__MELODY!"  
Water around me.  
Darkness pulling me through  
Screams of a girl  
My own voice screaming  
My mouth filled with salt water  
flashes of a face kept appearing. _

I gasped and sat up out of the water.

"MELODY!" The name escaped my mouth, my voice shouted each syllable of the word, but I have no idea why. Every part of my body was in shock and my eyes where wet.

**Peter's POV**

I walked over towards Sophie's hut. To my surprise I saw a small boy sitting under the stairs.

"Move." I commanded.  
"But Peter she's in the bath." He replied.  
"I'll knock." I spat.  
"But.." He began.  
"Slightly. Move. Get back to camp now." I half yelled, looking down at the kid.

He ran off into the distance. I rolled my eyes and began to climb up.

When I opened up the hatch I saw Sophie's bare back.  
I immediately blushed. I felt hot, and felt my eyes widen. Instead of lowering the hatch like anyone would do, I watched. Not in a creepy way. I hope. It's just that she was humming a beautiful song, and looked so comfortable, and so beautiful and vulnerable...

I watched as she lifted her slender arms and dragged the wet cloth up and down them washing them. I watched as her hands went lower, washing the rest of her. I could only see the back of her, but there was something more enticing about seeing but not seeing. Her sweet little tune went on as I watch her one of her long legs emerge and raise itself in the air, her head tilted slightly as she washed it, and again lowered it once more. She repeated this again with her other leg.

Part of me wanted to see more. To climb into the bath with her. To wash her body. To touch every inch of her body...

Her humming stopped.

My head jolted up as she threw the cloth to the side and plummeted her head under the water.

I had spied on her long enough. It was begging to get creepy. So I gave the tub one last look before taking the first couple of steps down the ladder.

"MELODY!"

I froze.

Her sisters name.  
She yelled out her sisters name.  
The sister I made her forget about.  
If she remembers her than that pixies magic didn't work, which means I need to pay a visit to Tink.

"Melody..." Her startled voice said softly.

She sounded so scared.  
A twang of guilt hit me, and I began to take a few steps up the stairs.  
But I stopped.  
I don't care about her feelings, I care about the spell not working.  
I flicked my wrist, and a cloud of smoke engulfed me, one thing was on my mind.

Tink.

Within seconds I was in the fairy's hut.

"What the bloody hell!" She yelled, dropping the pan she was carrying.  
"You might want to pick that up." I said coolly, leaning against the doorway where I appeared. Her hut was like the tree houses we had at camp, but she had made herself a balcony porch and allowed the tree branches to grow through her house.

She huffed and drew out a sword hidden from in her sheath.

"Oh come now Tink, we both know that won't help you." I grinned, looking up at her.

She lunged at me screaming, I disappeared and reappeared in behind her, I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, and then I clamped down on her hand holding the sword until she let go of it.

"Now now, that's better." I whispered into her ear.  
"Get off me!" Her voice twanged.  
"Tut tut tut, play nice fairy." I mocked her, pulling her arm harder. I laughed slightly, and threw her to the ground.

"What do you want Pan, you let me go you said you were done with me!" She yelled jumping up.  
"Your spell didn't work." I said, walking around her little hut, I picked up a jar containing some kind of food.  
"What do you mean it didn't work? Did you perform it properly?" She spat, folding her arms and dropping her hip.  
"Don't get sassy little girl. I performed it exactly how you said, but she's remembering. Why is she remembering!?" I yelled in her face.  
"Love." Tink whispered.  
"What?" I spat at her.  
"Her love for her sister it too strong... Or..." She said looking down.  
"Or what?" I yelled.  
"Or she's found her true love." She smirked, looking me dead in the eye.  
"Who is it?" I yelled.  
"I don't know. Your fault for bringing a teenage girl into a camp full of boys." She laughed.

I licked my lips.

"How can I find him." I spat.  
"You can't. You need the right spell, and a special kind of dust. I no longer have that dust." She said smugly.  
"Who so smug?" I asked.  
"It's funny, because I did have that dust here. But it was stolen from me and I reckon the thief used it up."  
"How can I get more?" I asked.  
"You'd have to travel to the mainland, well, to the enchanted forest, you'll find it there." She said.  
"Hm. I could do with more lost boys too." I said to myself.

"Thank you Tink. For your cooperation." I said.

Before I was able to flick my wrist to travel back to camp she stopped me.

"Aren't you curious as to who stole the dust?" She asked.  
"No, but please do tell." I spat.

She walked over to me, till we were face to face.

"You."

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SNAP_**

**_Well? What do you guys think! _**

**_Be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts, or you can PM me! I love talking to you guys!_**

**_3_**


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you say to me?" I spat, edging closer to the fairy.  
"I said you took the dust Pan." Her voice rang loud and clear through my head.  
"When?" I spat, clenching my fist.  
"How the bloody hell should I know! You and your boys are always ransacking my stuff, you've taken every last ounce of pointless magic I had left." She spat back, crossing her arms.  
"tsk tsk, temper temper, never seen a green fairy go so red." I mocked, waging my finger.  
"Don't you patronise me Pan, you know I'm no green fairy. Not anymore." She moaned.

Me or my boys. One of us took that dust. I thought for a moment, back to our raids of the fairy's place; problem was, we had so many raids. I couldn't even begin to count how many. I made it one of my missions to take as much magic as I could, if I travelled out of Neverland it was either to take more kids, or take more magic.  
That's when it hit me.

"You're going to find it for me Tink." I smugly said, with my arms behind my back leaning in towards her.  
"Oh yeah? And how do you propose I do that? And why would I do that?"  
"I'll offer you your freedom." I cooed.

Her mouth dropped and she stood frozen.

I could never understand why people would want to leave Neverland, it's truly a beautiful place. Probably because of me. Who am I kidding, it's defiantly because of me.

"I'm waiting Tink." I purred, cracking my knuckles.

"Alright. I'll do it. For my freedom." She muttered.  
"Brilliant." I grinned.

With a snap of my fingers a cloud of green smoke surrounded both me and Tink.

"Where are we?" Tink coughed once the smoke cleared.

I turned and grinned at her.

"Welcome to the vault."

**Sophie's POV**

Nightmares.

They were the only thing constant in my life.

Every night dreams of a young girl crying for me, covered in bruises and cuts would haunt me; or the dark black sea would drag me further under its current, until there was nothing but darkness and water in my lungs would plague my nights; or I'd dream of a woman, holding me close whispering "remember". It had been at least two weeks since I last spoke to Peter, and since I shouted the name Melody from my bathtub. I had no idea what the name meant, but it was important; I had no idea about who the girl and woman were who I dreamt of each night were.  
On nights where I couldn't sleep I had begun to walk around the camp, when everyone else was asleep and the dying embers danced on the firewood, it helped clear my mind.  
But I started wondering further out of camp. No one watches me anymore, I'm not even too sure why they did in the first place. Often, I hear the boys talking about_ the vault_ but I never care to ask. Neverland was so huge, but I found myself travelling back to the same places. Without realising it I began to walk back to the place where I met the man called Killian, and a boy named Mark.

I had never really looked at the place properly, everything happened so fast, I couldn't. But unsurprisingly, like every other part of Neverland, it was beautiful a small hidden beach. I had fallen off a small cliff into the sea. The sand across the beach was beautiful too, so light and soft. Even in the darkest hours of night this small beach shone. The bright green trees of the jungle circled around the sand, enclosing it and keeping it hidden. It was truly beautiful.

On long nights were nightmares didn't allow me to sleep, I came here and sat watching the stars until the sun rose.

Tonight, I sat in my usual spot, wrapping my green cloak around me. I wasn't cold per say, it just made me feel less alone.

"Sophie?" A voice said.

I guess I wasn't that alone.

I jumped up, my cloak fell off me as I pulled a sword out from my sheath.

"Who's there?" I yelled frowning at the night air.

Ever since what happened last time, I've travelled armed, either with a sword or a bow.

"It's me Mark." Out of the shadows, the boy from before walked forward, too fast. I raised my sword higher.  
"Don't move any closer!" I yelled.  
"I'm not going to hurt you I promise" He said, raising him arms up.  
"Drop your sword. I don't want a repeat of last time." I spat, looking down at him.

His face twanged with…guilt… or pain?

He pulled his sword out of its sheath and threw it into the jungle.  
"I would never hurt you… I never meant to hurt you." He said with his big brown pleading eyes.

Those eyes were so familiar to me.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered, lowering my sword.

"Sophie my name is Mark, I'm a cabin boy aboard the Jolly Rodger, Captain Killian's ship, he's also known as Captain Hook. He's your uncle."  
"Stop." I spat.

My head was spinning, I dropped my sword and fell to the floor, rubbing my temples.  
Mark run over to me and fell to his knees in front of me.

"Soph, sh hey, please, look at me." He cooed, tilting my head up with his thumb and forefinger.  
"I'm so confused. My head hurts so much, constantly." I cried.  
"I know. I don't know what Pans done to you-"  
I jumped back.  
"He's done nothing to me!" I snapped. "He's taken care of me, he cares for me, he saved me from being lost, and he saved me when you stabbed me!"

He looked at me startled before muttering "he made you forget it all."

"What?" I said raising a quizzing brow at me.  
"Soph, your past, what do you remember of it?" He asked grabbing my arms tight.  
"You're hurting me." I snapped.  
"Sophie answer the question" he said shaking me.  
"Get off me!" I yelled pushing him back, but he held on tighter.  
"THINK SOPHIE!" He yelled, his warm brown eyes turned harsher.  
"I-I- don't remember anything… I'm a lost girl." I muttered, "I'm an orphan, Pan saved me from…"  
"saved you from what?" He shook me once more.  
"I DON'T KNOW! OK? I don't remember." I yelled.

My head was throbbing. Everything hurt. I wracked my brain hard for even the slightest trace of a memory, of anything.

"Mark.. What's wrong with me?" I asked.  
"Nothing. It's not you it's-"  
"SOPHIE!"

It was Peter.  
Me and Mark looked at each other.  
"Go." I said, "quickly before he hurts you."  
"Meet me here tonight, again, please." He begged helping me stand up.  
"I can't tonight.." I lied.  
"Tomorrow then." He said sternly.  
"Mark I-"  
"SOPHIE" Pan yelled.  
"Please." Mark whispered.  
"Ok." I said.

And then he left. Running off into the jungle, leaving me alone.

"SOPHIE!?" Pan yelled again.  
"I'm here Peter." I yelled back.  
"Stay there, I'm coming for you." He yelled back.

He sounded far away, but he would be by my side shortly.  
I turned towards the sea, and sat once again on the sand in my usual spot and watched as the sun rose over the horizon, as I waited for Peter to come and either prove Mark was lying, or telling to truth.

* * *

_**I am an awful person. Yes I know. Yes it's been a year, no one probably cares about this story anymore aside from me.**_

**_But here I am, once again, updating you on Sophie and Peter. _**

**_I'm sorry. _**

**_Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_**

**_I have exams coming up so I probably wont be able to post consistently but I shall try. _**


	26. Chapter 26

"Sophie, what do you think you're doing out here?!" Pan yelled from behind me. I remained seated, looking out to the sea, the morning mists danced in the sunlight and a soft breeze flew through my hair.  
"Good morning Pan, you seem awful chipper this morning." I spat sarcastically at him.  
"Ouch Jones. When did we land back on Pan?" He scoffed, sinking next to me, he sat with one knee up and his arm casually draped across it.  
"Jeez, I don't' know, maybe two weeks ago when I last saw you." I spat back, sitting up taller taking a deep breath as another breezed pushed my hair back.  
"Ah. Touché." He muttered looking out towards the sea. "You shouldn't be here." He said softly.  
"Why?" I said, turning towards him, with a scorn painted on my face.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a piercing stare?" He said pointing softly at my face, whilst chuckling.  
"Peter." I sighed, rolling my eyes before looking him dead in the eyes.  
"I think it's the eyes. Whenever you're mad they become a piercing blue, not so warm anymore." He chuckled, looking out towards the sea and pushing both his legs straight out in front of him.  
"Peter please. Why can't I be here? Why don't you like me outside of the camp?" I asked.

He remained silent. Leaning back into the sand, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Peter, why did you have people guard me like I was a prisoner?" I asked.  
Nothing.  
"Do you not trust me?" I asked.  
Nothing.  
"Why don't I remember my past?" I asked louder.

Nothing.

I tried to look him in the eye but he turned away.

Sick of being ignored I hoisted my skirt up and climbed over his body, until I was sitting on his lap, I took his arms and pinned them onto the sand, forcing him to look at me.  
He grinned at me, with a smug look in his eyes.

"Why Jones, how forward of you." He purred.  
"Knock it off Pan. I want some answers." I scoffed back, rolling my eyes.  
"My lips are sealed." He replies raising his brows at me.  
"Oh really?" I said, digging my nails in tighter to his skin.  
"Get off me Sophie." He snarled.  
"Make me." I snarled back leaning in closer to meet his gaze.

He smiled at me and chuckled.  
His leg wrapped around me and he spun his arms out of my grasp. Using both his legs and his now free arms he pushed me over him and pinned me down onto the sand, his body leaned over me like mine was.

"Made you." He purred.

**Peter's POV**

Sophie's brows narrowed in anger, which only furthered my enjoyment. I could feel he body squirm beneath me and I laughed loudly.  
"Peteeer!" She moaned, her lower lip pouting out.  
Her annoyance only caused me to laugh further.  
"Peter, you big lump, stop laughing at me!"  
"I can't, you made that way too easy!" I laughed.

She began to giggle too, and soon we were both in a fit of laughter, I let go of her arms and grabbed my stomach as I chuckled, but made sure I was sitting on her ensuring she couldn't escape.

The laughter slowly ceased and changed into deep pants as we attempted to catch her breath, and that's when I looked at her properly.

Her hair had gotten lighter due to the sun, she was a little blonder now, and small freckles kissed her nose, her long hair was sprawled out beneath her and framed her face nicely. Her cheeks were rosy pink due to all the laughter and her eyes glowed a brilliant blue in the early morning sun; and her lips, ever so slightly parted and pink.

"Peter…" She said softly, "You never answered my questions."  
I sat up and moved off of her, and she hoisted herself up and turned towards me.  
"You never answered mine." I replied, raising my brow at her. "What are you doing out here?"  
She sighed and turned out again towards the sea.  
"I can't sleep at night." She spoke softly, with a twang of pain in her voice, "I keep having these awful nightmares, of this girl, and the sea and this woman and so many other things." She closed her eyes tight and sighed.  
"I come out here because it helps clear my head… It's so beautiful and distracting, for a moment I don't have to think of these things." She turned towards me and smiled softly.  
"When did these nightmares start?" I replied, as calmly as I could.  
"They started becoming bad two weeks ago," she began, "after you disappeared on me."  
"ha, sorry about that," I said shaking sand out of the back of my hair with my hand, "had some urgent business to attend to."

She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"But I'm here now, and I want to help you get some sleep." I said.  
"Thanks Peter but I don't think I can forget these dreams." She replied sighing.

I could make her forget again, but it didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?  
I needed to keep her distracted, keep her mind off these dreams. She hasn't been doing much the past two weeks, so it's no wonder her minds drifting. I just don't understand how she remembers these things, Tink said true love would break the spell so surly she shouldn't be able to remember any of this?

"Peter, do you trust me?" She asked, cutting off my thoughts.  
"I do." I answered, starring her dead in the eyes. It wasn't a lie. I could trust her.  
"Then why did you have boys guard me, and why don't you like me being out here?" She asked her eyes becoming watery; I could see her blinking back the tears, there was a strength in her eyes that suggested she wouldn't stop asking until I answered.  
"I don't want anyone to hurt you again. Those pirates almost killed you, and tried to lure you In with lies…" I began.  
"But they knew my name, and when they said things I could see things, like memories but not quite." She cut me off.  
"They knew your name because…" Think Peter… "they captured one of the boys, and tortured him, trying to find my weakness. The boy let slip about you and they've been fixed ever since. You don't get many girls on the island and many of them men have been here years without seeing one."

She gulped.

"I don't mean to scare you. I just want to keep you safe." I replied, turning her face with my fingers.  
"Why can't I remember anything?" She asked, her voice brittle and in pain.  
"You've been here too long Soph. Everyone forgets after a while." I said; it was technically true, lost boys would forget if they had been here long enough, but that wasn't the case with Sophie.  
"I wish I could remember." She said, "I feel like these dreams I'm having are important, but I just can't remember, and it hurts."

She curled up into a ball and placed her head into her folded arms.

I placed my arm around her and pulled her in closer.  
We sat there for a while, as the sun drifted higher into the sky, neither of us wanted to move or go back to camp.

My mind drifted to Tink. It had been two weeks since I got her to search for the dust; the vault was large, it would probably take her many more weeks to properly search it. If she didn't find the dust then I don't know what will become of Sophie, if her true love gets to her and breaks the spell then the heart of the truest believer is lost; I had to destroy them before they got to her. Once I do that, I can finally end all this and save Neverland and myself.

"Peter, let's go home." She sighed. I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms, I gazed into her eyes and she gazed back at mine, smiling.

Could I really end this all?


	27. Chapter 27

**Sophie's POV**

"Peter, I can walk you know." I protested.  
"I know, this is just more fun, besides you're so light and easy to carry." He smirked.  
"Show off." I muttered.  
"What?" He chuckled.  
"_You're soooo light and easy for me to carry because I'm soooo strong_" I laughed, mocking him.  
"Woah Jones, harsh. But hey if you say I'm strong I'll take it." He replied.

I laughed as we began to hover up into the air.

"We flying back?" I asked, pointless question really considering we were 5 meters in the air and getting higher.  
"wow, so smart, nothing can get past you Soph." He smirked.  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Pan, leave it to those who have a talent for it." I chuckled back in a patronising tone.

We continued to banter like this, laughing and cracking jokes all morning until Peter asked about the bags under my eyes.

"I told you, I keep having nightmares, so I don't get much sleep." I replied.  
"You need to sleep." He said back.  
"Easy Pan, starting to sound like you care." I laughed, trying to build the banter back up.  
"I'm being serious Soph," He looked into my eyes with his big green eyes, "is there anything I can do to help?"  
"I don't know." I replied.

What could he do? I couldn't shake these bad dreams; the only time I didn't have them I was having fun… I was busy and I had Peter…

"Sophie? Hellooo earth to Sophie?" Pan cooed.  
"Keep me busy." I said.  
"Cheeky." He replied smirking.  
"Ergh not like that." I replied rolling my eyes, "I mean, keep me distracted, it's just before I had these nightmares I was doing stuff, I was having fun with the boys… with you."  
"So, fun?" He asked, raising a brow.  
"Yeah, fun."

Boy, did I regret saying that. Because after I said it, Peter dropped me. I was falling towards the ground screaming at Peter, before I hit the grounds Peter swooped in and saved me. When he caught me he erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously!" I yelled. "Not okay fly boy!"  
"Your face! Your hair! It's all over the place, ha there's a twig in it!" He laughed landing on the floor, and putting me down.  
"Oh you idiot, what if I died!" I screamed, fixing my hair and trying to find the twig he mentioned.  
"Ah but you didn't." He grinned, walking forward and pulling the twig out of my hair.  
"Besides, that was fun." He chuckled, tilting my chin up with his thumb and forefinger.  
"That was NOT fun," I yelled; I then swiftly kneed him between the legs, "But that was."

He fell to the ground moaning in pain as I stepped over him and walked towards camp.

He soon caught up with me and tried to tackle me to the ground.

All the way back to the camp we were laughing and playing, and for a brief moment, I felt happy again.  
"Promise you'll keep distracting me?" I asked, jabbing him in the ribs softly.  
"Of course My Lady." He smirked hanging his arm over my shoulder.

There was something nice about being held by Peter.

When Peter and I arrived back at camp we were greeted by Felix's usual _pleasant smile_.  
He came over, whispered something into Peter's ear which subsequently caused Peter's smile to fade all together. He turned to me a gave me a sad shrug. I'm guessing hanging out with Peter was over for now.

"Sophie, I'm sorry I know I promised to stay with you but-" He began but before he finished I sighed and walked away back towards my room.  
"Sophie, wait a second." Peter said grabbing my arm.  
I turned to face him and smiled a fake smile.  
"Go. I know it's important." I replied a little colder than I anticipated.  
"Soph…" He began.  
"Peter, it's fine. Really." I said, shaking him off and turning away.  
"I won't be long!" He shouted to my back as I walked further into the distance.  
"Felix. Watch her." I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes and turned around ready to yell that I didn't need a baby sitter, but he was gone, emerged in a cloud of green smoke. I turned away from it and heading towards the campfire, the last thing I wanted was Felix to follow me into my room, not that he would, but I probably wouldn't come out knowing he was near. As I grew closer to the fire I could see a group of boys laughing and playing, that's when I heard the drums. They were contagious, they just made you want to get up and dance like a wild savage; but today I didn't feel like dancing much, so instead I sat next to Slightly. His small eyes widened at the sight at me, and he flashed me a toothy grin. We didn't have to say anything, he just handed me a bowl of fruits and we ate together in silence.

As the night drew closer poor Slightly ended up laying onto my lap, and I found myself stroking his hair lost in thought as I hummed to myself and old lullaby I knew, somehow.

"Miss?" A small voice said.

I turned to my left to see a few smaller boys looking up to me with ruby red noses and tired eyes.

"Oh hello boys, how can I help you?" I asked, still stroking Slightly's hair.  
"Do you sing?" One boy with curly red hair asked.  
"Well, I mean, not really… a little I suppose…" I began to stutter and stammer; I heard Felix tut behind me, he had been standing guard over me leaning on a tree behind me.  
"Can you sing for us? The song you were humming?" Another boy asked, this young boy had long raven black hair and green eyes like Peter.  
"Ok." I said softly. I couldn't say no to them.

I closed my eyes and began to sing softly.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_"

The boys who were once dancing around the fire, began to stop, and stood watching me. A few of the younger boys began to sit in front of me, and the raven-haired boy lent on my leg as I continued.

"_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_"

They all stood still now, some sitting some standing. I took a final deep breath as I finished the lullaby.

"_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_"

When I finished a few boys cheered, before a shh erupted from behind me. I turned carefully to see Peter standing next to a ticked off looking Felix. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boys.

"I think it's time for bed." I said, softly, picking up the sleeping Slightly and carrying him in my arms towards his tree hut.  
"Sophie." Peter began.  
"I'm busy Pan. Maybe later." I said coldly.

Slightly shifted gently in my arms as I carried him up the stairs. I gently laid him into his bed and tucked him up in his blankets. I bent down and kissed his forehead, I'm not sure, it just felt normal to me.

When I climbed back down the stairs Peter was waiting for me leant against a tree.

"You have a lovely voice." He purred.  
"Thanks." I said walking past him towards my room.  
"You can't ignore me like this!" He yelled.  
"Just watch me." I yelled back.  
"STOP IT!" He yelled.

I was suddenly frozen in place, literally frozen, as in I couldn't move.

"You did not just use magic on me Pan!" I yelled as he walked in front of me, "You better let me go before I knock you out!"  
"You can't move, how would you knock me out?" He asked, raising a brow.  
"Let me go." I spat.  
"No." He spat back.  
"Why? Why do you care? You couldn't even keep one promise, why on earth do you give a damn now?" I yelled.

His muscles in his face twitched and he turned away, as he turned my body unfroze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to go." He muttered.  
"Then why did you?" I yelled turning his around so he could face me.  
"Because I had to!" He yelled back.  
"That's a poor excuse Pan." I snarled, "I'm going back to my room where I won't sleep because of nightmares."  
"Sophie I care about you. More than I've cared about anyone in a long time. I would not leave you unless it was important."

I froze again, only this time it wasn't because of magic.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but I wouldn't leave you unless I had to. Trust me, you need to trust me because I trust you." He said softly, gently taking my hand in his.  
"I want too." I replied.  
"You want too?" He asked.  
"I want to trust you, but there's so many secrets here, I just don't know anything." I said turning back to look at him, tears prickled in my eyes but I blinked them back.  
"Look, it's getting late, I'm going to carry you to your room." He said.  
"I can walk." I spat.  
"I know, but I want to make sure you're safe you look as if you're going to collapse at any moment." He said picking me up in his strong arms.

It was true, I felt like death, it seems the lack of sleep has caught up with me.

Green smoke emerged around us and we were in my room. Peter put me down onto the floor.

"I promise you, tomorrow I will explain everything." He said tilting my head up edging closer to me.  
"Ok. I trust you." I replied placing my hand on his cheek.

He smiled and turned away, but I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Can you stay with me? Please." I asked sheepishly.  
"Stay with you?" He stuttered back.  
"Yeah, I feel… safer around you, everything becomes clearer, it may help me sleep." I said walking closer to him.  
"I'll stay." He smiled back.  
"Ok, I'm going to go change into my nightgown, can you, er, look away please?" I asked.

And so, he did. I turned around and changed into my white nightgown, it had a low-neck line revealing a bit too much collar given the circumstances, it was tight on my upper body, silhouetting my figure, but the lower skirt flowed beneath me, it was plain white, and had tight ¾ length sleeves.

"I'm changed." I said.

Peter turned around and smiled at me, a warm beautiful smile. And I smiled back.

I climbed into the further left side of my bed, and Peter lay over the covers of the bed on the right.

"Goodnight Sophie." He said, moving a piece of hair away from my face.  
"Goodnight Peter." I replied softly smiling at him, before curling into a ball beside him.

* * *

**_MMM A NICE JUICY LONG ONE ENJOY  
_**3


	28. Chapter 28

**Peter's POV**

It had been a while since I had slept by someone. My own room was up a remote tree with no stairs, I did not like to be disturbed, and I rarely slept. It was nice to have someone lay next to me, to feel their warmth next to me, to hear the steady rhythmical breaths. Often Sophie would shift slightly in her sleep and hair would cascade down her face, and each time it did I'd push it back out of her face; I liked seeing her flushed cheeks and button nose as she slept peacefully.

The night grew colder and I reluctantly made the choice to remove my shoes and get under the covers with her, I knew it wasn't proper or gentleman-like, but I was cold. I quietly sat up and dangled my feet over the bed, and began to hoist my feet up and remove my shoes and socks one at a time.

As I removed the first shoe Sophie spoke.  
So, soft and quiet.  
It was a mere whisper.

"Melody…"

I froze.

"Mel…"

I turned towards her, and her once peaceful face had become twisted, her brows creased in pain and her mouth was turned into a grimace. She looked… in pain.

"Melody!" She exclaimed loudly in her sleep, clutching onto the sheets with a deadly grip.

I turned back around quickly and held her hand.  
I watched as she wriggled in her sleep, calling out to her God forsaken sister. She would not stop moving, her face looked as if she was in pain, and small drops of sweat rolled down her forehead. I swallowed and moved my other hand towards her.  
"You're ok, I'm here." I whispered stroking her hair.  
Her face still remained twisted and her lips twitched.  
I climbed under the covers, trying to be closer to her, to stop her from moving around so much.  
"I'm here Soph. It's not real. They're dreams. You're ok." I said softly still holding her hand.  
Her face was still tense, and her eyes rapidly moved beneath her eyelids.  
"I'm here, It's me Peter. I'm here." I whispered, nudging closer to her.  
I don't know why I was being so caring, I just couldn't bear to see her in pain, it hurt me, to see her hurt. I didn't really care, did I?  
Her face relaxed slightly, and her lips began to move as if they were starting to say something.  
She let go of the sheets she was clutching and appeared to be normal again.  
The nightmare had passed.  
I turned onto my back, sighing with relief as I placed by hands beneath my head in a relaxing position.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt Sophie move.  
She had edged closer to me, leaned her head on my chest and curled up next to me, wrapping her arm around my chest and her leg around mine.  
I froze, unsure of what to do.  
As I began to move her, her lips opened.

"Peter…" She softly whispered in a dreamy daze.

I looked down at her face, to find her smiling in her sleep nuzzling up against me, her hair spilled slightly over her face, but not enough to block her rosy cheeks and button nose.

I felt my own heart flutter.  
I didn't even know I still had a heart.

I placed one of my hands over her hand on my chest, and wrapped my other arm around her back, holding her.

And for the first time, in a long time, I slept.

**Sophie's POV**

The light shone through the small windows of my hut and the soft song of birds filled my ears, for the first time in a long time, I had slept through the whole night. I gently yawned, stretching out my body, before turning to the side. To my surprise Peter was next to me fast asleep. I thought he would leave, just wait till I nodded off and gone about his business. But alas, here he was. I watched the gentle and steady rising of his chest and the way his lips were opened slightly. It took me a good few minutes before I realised him arm was wrapped around me. I lay there, looking at him while he slept, he looked so peaceful and calm. His hair fell in waves across his head, one piece threatening to fall over his eye, ever so gently I propped myself up and pushed the hair back behind his ear. I didn't want to wake him, but it felt improper to lay here and wait for him to awaken. Instead I quietly got out of the bed, and tip toed around the screen which held my clothes. Quietly and slowly I got changed into my slightly creased white blouse, corset and green skirt. I grabbed my boots and stuffed my socks within them, and began to tip toe towards the trap door. As slowly as I could, I hoisted up the hatch door and began to climb down the steps. I gave one final look to the peaceful Peter, and smiled softly as I shut the hatch quietly and descended down the ladder.

Upon reaching the bottom I put my socks and shoes on, and made my way to the camp. The sun was fairly low in the sky, meaning it was early in the morning, I doubted many of the boys would be awake at such an early hour, but once again to my surprise I find almost every boy awake, setting up a long table. For a moment, I stood and watched in confusion. To see so many lost boys setting up a table was the closest thing to a miracle. It was like watching little ants working together to build their nests.

"Morning." A voice said from next to me.  
"Morning to you to Felix." I replied still watching the boys. "What are they doing?" I asked turning to look at Felix.

Unsurprisingly his face bore the same frown he always wore around me.

"Getting ready for breakfast." He replied turning to face the boys.  
"I've never seen them do this before." I added, leaning up against a nearby tree.  
"Today is different." He spat back.  
"oh, and why is that?" I replied, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.  
"Peter and a few are leaving for the mainland, to pick up new boys and new toys." He said with a sadistic grin. "Did he not tell you that at your sleep over last night." He turned to me, the grin plastered on his face.  
"Excuse me?" I spat, my face turning red in anger.  
"Or were you too busy to talk, perhaps your mouth was full." He laughed.

My hand hit his face faster than his pathetic laugh could escape his crusty lips.

"Don't get jealous Felix. Green doesn't suit you." I added before walking towards the boys, leaving Felix to rub his ruby red cheek.

How dare he imply such things. I am first and foremost a lady, and a friend to Peter. He and I would never be together, not matter how much my heart fluttered when I was around him. I wonder if any other lost boys knew about Peter sleeping in my bed, or if it was just Peters stalker Felix.

I made my way over towards to table of boys, and found Slightly sitting near the middle of the table. I smiled at him before taking one of the empty seats to the left of him, leaving another larger seat empty to my left.

"Good morning Slightly." I said smiling down at him.  
"Morning Sophie, I think Felix is mad at you." He said, shyly pointing at the moody Felix moaning in corner.  
"Good." I replied sticking my tongue out at Felix, which caused a lot of laughs to emerge from a few of the boys around me. "So what are we having for breakfast?" I asked.  
"Dunno, when Peter comes, he'll imagine it all and we can eat it." Slightly replied sweetly.  
"I see, so who goes with Peter tonight?" I asked.  
"Felix, and a few other boys Peter picks, normally it's who evers done the best in fighting or hunting." He said.  
"Oh right, is the mainland dangerous?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure. But we're all from there and Peter saved us from being lost and hurted there, so it must be." He whispered softly at me.

Was I from the mainland too?

"And when does Peter and his tough gang of lost boys leave?" I asked Slightly once again.

"We leave when the sun sets."

I turned to my left to find Peter standing behind the large throne-type chair.

"Of course this is your chair." I said smiling sarcastically at him.  
"What can I say, guys got to keep up appearances. Felix, come on stop moping around and sit down. I need my righthand man next to me." He yelled gesturing to Felix to come sit down on his right.

Felix smiled mockingly at me and the connotations of last night suddenly dawned upon me. Of course people would think wrongly of Peter and I spending the night together. I was all too aware of how close Peter was to me, and how much he was smiling at me.

"Shall we eat boys?" Peter yelled standing up and holding up a cup in the air, I didn't even know where it came from, suddenly the table was full of food and the boys were cheering and screaming. "And girl, of course." He purred grinning at me tilting his cup towards me.

My cheeks felt hot.

Peter turned back to the boys.

"And before we begin, let us all say grace." He said placing his cup down and clasping his hands together.

I felt my mouth drop slightly and I mirrored every boy around the table and clasped my own hands together, I didn't know these boys were religious…

"GRACE!" They shouted by hungrily grabbing food and piling it onto their plates.

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"You better grab something fast Soph, these boys grab everything fast." Peter whispered into my ear.  
"You're very close." I sighed back.  
"I've been closer." He purred back winking at me.

A few boys around the table giggled and I shot them a stern look silencing their laughter.  
I grabbed a slice of buttered toast and a fried egg, poured myself some apple juice and began to eat, although with more manners and much slower than the piggish boys surrounding me. Even Peter had piled his plate and was wolfing down everything in sight.

After the breakfast was over everyone made their way over to the fire, were Peter and I sat on a log. Peter told stories of the mainland and all the boys sat in awe listening as he spoke of his adventures. It was strange, although Peter had magic he enjoyed fighting with a blade, and had a few tales to tell about various sword fights. More boys began telling stories about Peter or horror tales of the mainland.

And then Peter said "What should we bring back with us this time?"  
"Treasure!"  
"Sweets!"  
"New Toys!"  
"Swords!"  
"More girls!"

The camp erupted with laughter as the boys screamed what they wanted.

"And you?" Peter said, turning towards me.

I smiled at him, blushing and thought for a second.

"A rose." I replied.  
"A rose?" He said back.  
"Yup, bring me back a rose." I replied.  
"Then a rose it shall be."

* * *

**A NICE LONG ONE FOR YA.**

**I have officially finished exams and although I have a somewhat busy summer, I am more free to write more! YAY!**

**So tell me what you guys think! I love hearing from you, either through reviews or messaging me! **

**Peter and Sophie begin to get closer, but Peter plans to leave for the mainland, and it appears to be two days since Sophie made her promise to meet Mark...**

**HMMMM**

**Leave a review or fav this story if you enjoy it!**

**3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Marks POV**

"She doesn't remember a thing Killian, and if you try to tell her she'll run off or try to hurt you. And I think trying to make her remember hurts her too, she looked in pain when I spoke with her about you." I said pleading with the anger of my captain.  
"Aye! Then what in the name of the Poseidon would you have us do?! Leave her to be manipulated even more by Pan!" He yelled, slamming his hook down on his desk.  
"Now now Captain, keep your head." Smee said, approaching the captain with his arms up.  
"I'll have your bloody head if you don't shut it." Killian yelled back pointing his Hook at the now retreating Smee.  
"Killian listen to me!" I yelled. " Look he's obviously got her under some kind of spell, a spell we don't know how to break, but you know who would?  
"Tink." He muttered.  
"Aye, Tink." I said, "I want her back just as much as you, you know I care for her, but if this is magic we simply can't throw the truth at her like this, you saw how she was at the beach, I don't think she could take it all."  
"She's all I got left Mark, that father of hers, that stupid drunk, God knows what he's done to Melody, that poor kid. Sophie is all I have left." He chocked, sitting down in his chair and rubbing his face with his hand.  
"I know. We got to be smart about this, you know the consequences of magic better than any of us." I said.  
"So what kind of spell is she under?" Smee asked.  
"I dunno, some kind of forgetting spell." Killian said dismissively.

Smee nodded and turned towards to book shelf.

"Listen, If Peter's done this spell and kept Sophie hidden away he doesn't want it broken, I doubt he'd risk letting someone with the knowledge on how to break it wonder around free." Killian said, sighing into his ale.  
"Are you saying Tink has been captured too?" I asked, sitting down and grabbing my own ale.  
"Aye, I'd bet my hook on it. It won't be easy getting to Tink. Pan and his little puppets would keep her guarded like a hawk." He said.  
"Then we wait, wait for Pan to make one of his trips to the mainland, and free her. We can take a bunch of children." I yelled standing up.  
"We can't just storm the camp, if Sophie see's us she'll hate us more." He sighed.  
"I'm meeting Sophie tonight, maybe I could convince her to free Tink." I said.  
"No, if she can't remember you she won't be able to trust you." Killian replied.

Behind us Smee cleared his throat. We turned to see him holding an old battered book of sorts.

"We stole this a while back from one of our previous adventures, a book of spells, and more importantly, how to undo them." Smee said smugly.

Me and Killian looked at each than back to Smee, who was grinning with pride.

"Well bloody go on then! Tell us how to break it you daft fool!" Killian yelled striding over to him.  
"Oh, yes, yes of course, well let's see her er, I.." He stammered, flicking for the right page. "Ah yes, here. The only way to break the spell is… True loves kiss."

Killian turned to me.

"You boy!" He screamed grabbing my arms. "You're the solution!"  
"I… what?" I said quizzingly.  
"Don't play cute, I saw the way you two laughed and looked at each other, the way you ran towards her at the beach, you've even manged to make her want to meet you again. I may be an old sea dog mate, but I know a thing or two about love." Killian said.  
"Yes…but… she doesn't love me back. It's not true love if I just love her." I replied falling to the chair.  
"Aye, so you do love her." Killian said kneeling down to meet my eyes.  
"I .." I began.  
"Listen, no use denying it now son, you can't decide who you love, love is love. All we need to do is remind her of that love, and relight the flames." He said softly.  
"Relight the flames?" I said raising a brow.  
"Aye you know what I mean." He said. "Make her love you, and save her from Pan."

I nodded my head.  
I had to make her love me, like she may have done before. If true love is the only way to save her, then I will be her true love. And it all begins with tonight.

**Sophie's POV**

After the breakfast Peter had several tasks to attend, and I wandered off towards the beach where I met that Mark boy again. He was strange. I was strange, despite being stabbed by him I was agreeing to meet him again. At least this time I had brought a sword with me, clasped to some belt one of the boys had, so I was somewhat safer and able to defend myself. As I walked I hummed along a familiar tune, although I'm unsure of where I heard it, like many things in my life.

As I grew closer to the sea the salty wind blew through my hair, I inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh as I closed my eyes and stretched my arms out, I pulled off my socks and boots and hoisted up my skirt, as I stepped into the cold sea. Something about the sea called me to it, the fierceness of the waves, it's deepness and vastness and its cold unforgiving nature. It was such a beautiful mystery.

_"My heart is pierced by cupid,  
I distain all glittering gold,  
There is no one can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold…"_

The familiar words and tune escaped my lips without me realising. Where I knew these words from I don't know.

_An image or maybe a memory flashed into my mind, a strange light… I'm in the sea? No. I'm on a boat… On the shore, there is a light…  
"SOPHIE GET DOWN NOW!" a boy screams.  
I yell something back, he throws a cloak over me and takes me away…_

"Sophie!"

I snapped out of the strange dream I was having, I had dropped my skirt and was holding myself. I had turned towards who was calling me. Peter, as usual.

"Hi Peter" I began before he cut me off, racing towards me in anger.  
"What are you doing here?" He yelled grabbed my arm and pulling me out of the water.  
"Peter, stop you're hurting me." I said still hazy from the strange images.  
"Who said you could go out here? Alone?!" He yelled.

There were no smiles this time from him, no comfort and no flutters in my heart. His grip tightened as he pulled me closer.

"Let go of me." I said, trying to calm him.  
"You cannot be here! I did not let you be here!" He yelled, edging closer to my face. His eyes were dark with anger and his nostrils flared.  
"Excuse me?" I spat, losing control of my own temper.  
"You cannot be here." He spat back at me.  
"And what gives you the right to boss me around and tell me what to do?!" I yelled back.  
"You belong to me." He spat "We're leaving." He added as he pulled me along back to the jungle.

Swiftly I broke free of his clasp and stumbled back, his face grew madder as he cocked his head and snarled at me, he edged closer towards me. I drew my sword and pointed it at him.

"I belong to no one! I belong to me, and me alone, I'm not yours Pan. Do you hear that? I'M NOT YOURS!" I yelled at him

"What good will a sword do against me? I'm Peter Pan!" He yelled throwing his arms to the side.  
"You're an arrogant rude child!" I yelled back. "You're a bipolar weirdo who one moment shows care and affection and the next tries to hurt me and manipulate me with anger and violence! And I'm sick of it!"

He stepped closer towards me and I lifted my sword up to his neck.

"Go ahead." He taunted. "But you and I both know, you don't have the guts."

I stood there, frowning in anger as he teased me with his stupid smile, beneath my skirt my legs shook. I stepped forward, turning my swords sidewise allowing me to be face to face with him.

"That's the difference between me and you Pan. I'm not a monster." I spat at him, before placing my sword back into my belt. "It's sun down. You should go." I said turning back towards the sea.  
"I'm not leaving you here. Not like this." He said.

I turned back towards him, traces of anger still swarmed his face.

"I can handle myself." I spat.  
"I need you safe." He replied.  
"Why? You've just been screaming at me and hurting me." I asked.  
"You have no idea what I've done for you." He spat.  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me." I replied quietly.

And then he said the most unbelievable thing ever.

"I'm sorry."  
"What?" I said surprised.  
"Don't make me say it again." He grinned.  
"You can't just say sorry and make it all go away Pan. You know that right?" I said.  
"Yeah. I know." He replied.  
"Why are you like this?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He said.

I placed my hand on his face, turning his head up to look at me, and grabbed his hand with my other hand. We both stood there looking into each other's eyes in silence as the sea air blew around us.

"Get home safe." I said.  
"I will." He replied.

He shifted slightly ready to move and I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. At first his body was stiff, but slowly his arms began to wrap around me as he held me tighter.

"I don't like you being here after what happened last time. And I'm not going to be here to save you again, not for tonight." He whispered.  
"I'll be safe Peter, I promise."

Peter left that night, and I waited on the beach, watching as him and three other boys flew towards the second star towards the mainland, as I waited for Mark.

* * *

**HEY!**

**So many of you picked up on the reference to Hook and Beauty and the Beast in the last chapter. NICE!**

**Here I've introduced Marks POV, and it appears Sophie and Peter's relationship grows further. Peter seems to be changing...**


End file.
